We, Together
by dra-minatoshiro
Summary: sebuah kecelakaan yang menghubungkan mereka semua...
1. Chapter 1

-HaIiiiii… minna-sama..

-Ketemu lagi dengan saiya (munk pernah ketemu?)

Cerita baru nih jangan lupa di review yaa…

Fandom : Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 3 and Persona 4

Story by : dra minatoshiro

Rate : K or T

Disclaimer : persona 3 & 4 hanya milik atlus, kalau saya yang punya,ceritanya pasti ancur.

Summary : alur ceritanya 2 tahun setelah Drak Hour dan Tartarus hilang, dan anggota I.T masih sekolah. Disini Minato-nya kagak mati, Souji kembali ke Inaba buat lanjutan skullnya. Souji sekarang kelas 3 SMU, di Yasogami gakuen. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kembali ke kota tercinta, Inaba, dan bertemu dengan seluruh teman-temannya.

warning : aneh yang pasti, OOC, AU…

semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya,jangan lupa di ripiu ya…. yang kejam juga gak papa kok…hahaha^_^

disclaimerlet's start!

**Chapter 1 : THE BEGINNING**

`Gejess, gejess, gejess,….' ,sebuah kereta melaju dengan kecepatan standar menuju ke pemberhentian terakhirnya menuju ke sebuah kota yang bisa dibilang tenang, damai, aman, tapi kadang-kadang diselimuti kabut aneh yang menjadi misteri bagi kota tersebut.

Bahkan sampai saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kabut apa itu, kabut yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menghilang secara misterius.

Kabut misteri yang muncul pada malam tertentu. Kabut yang memberi kesan menyeramkan, ketakutan, mengerikan dimana disetiap sudut kota terdapat darah, darah merah, apakah darah manusia atau darah hewan atau apalah!.

Darah bercampur kabut, sangat memberikan suasana mengerikan. Yang ketika pada malam hari selalu ada orang yang mati dengan cara-cara yang mengenaskan, tidak masuk akal. Mereka mati dengan cara menggantungkan korban di tiang listrik, mati dengan tubuh tanpa kepala, tubuh tanpa tangan dan kepala (Readers : kayak sejenis mutilasi ya..) atau mati tenggelam di dasar sungai.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu. Bahkan polisi yang mengusut pembunuhan sadis itu tidak mampu mengungkapkannya. Karna korban tewas tanpa ada bekas atau tidak ada sidik jari yang ditinggal dari orang yang melakukan pembunuhan tersebut.

Bahkan kerusakan-kerusakan atau barang bukti yang seharusnya ada, tapi dalam kasus ini tak ada sedikitpun. Tak ada kerusakan yang timbul dari pembunuhan tersebut.

Tapi, itu semua sudah berlalu. Kota yang dulu dikenal dengan kota kabut merah (karna banyak darah.), kota yang menyimpan misteri itu pun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kota yang aman, tentram, damai sentosa .halaah…

Sebenarnya kota ini adalah kota yang sangat indah, sejuk, dan ramai walaupun tidak seramai kota-kota lainnya. Tapi kota ini juga mempunyai kesibukan. Yakni di stasiun, tempat pemberhentian terakhir bagi kereta ini salah satunya dan juga sebuah mall yang bisa dibilang mall terbesar di kota ini yang bernama Junes. Kota ini bernama **YasoInaba.**

**# pukul 11. 45 p.m#**

"perhatian bagi seluruh penumpang. Sebentar lagi kereta dengan tujuan stasiun Inaba akan sampai dalam waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi. Kami beritahukan bagi semua penumpang agar memperhatikan semua barang yang dibawa supaya tidak ada yang tertinggal", terdengar suara pemberitahuan dari petugas kereta bagi semua penumpangnya bisa memperhatikan atau mengemasi barang mereka agar tak ada yang hilang atau tertinggal.

"Aaahh…20 menit lagi ya… *memandang keluar jendela* Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, Fuuka, dan Ken…", bisik seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan gaya emo. Ia menggumamkan nama-nama sahabatnya sambil memandang pemandangan yang disiram lembut oleh sinar bulan malam dari balik kaca.

Seorang pemuda berambut emo yang kini sedang duduk bersandar dibangkunya dekat jendela. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, menikmati setiap alunan musik dari MP3 yang terpasang di telinganya . "Aegis…" gumamnya lembut.

MP3, sebuah alat pemutar musik yang –biasanya- tergantung dibahu pemuda rambut emo itu, MP3 yang diputar dengan suara keras, maksimal suara yang bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah. Tapi untung itu sudah biasa bagi pemuda satu ini. Mendengar musik dengan suara keras dan digantungkan dibahu dan untung bukan di telinganya. Biasanya ia bunyikan ketika saat akan tidur. Kenapa? Supaya tidurnya tidak terganggu, tapi membawa dampak pada orang yang ada didekatnya .

Yah untunglah untuk kali ini pemuda pemuda berambut emo itu mengecilkan volume suara MP3-nya. Karna saat ini ia berada dikawasan tenang (?), didalam kereta, dimana semua orang tertidur, kelelahan, istirahat, sambil menunggu kereta yang mereka tumpangi sampai di tempat tujuan.

Masih disatu kereta, satu tujuan, satu gerbong, satu ruangan, duduk di dekat jendela, tapi berbeda tempat. Tidak jauh dari pemuda berambut emo tadi, hanya 3 bangku didepannya, terlihat seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari pemuda rambut emo tadi.

Pemuda itu berambut seperti mangkok dengan warna abu-abu, tubuhnya dilapisi kemeja putih dan stelan jas warna abu-abu sedikit warna hitam yang tidak dikancing, membuat pemuda itu terlihat gagah. Serta poni abu-abunya (abuabu semua ya`) yang menutupi dahi pemuda berkulit putih dan mata abu-abunya membuat dia terlihat tampan. (halaa..h)

Saat semua orang istirahat, pemuda serba abuabu *ditampol* rambut mangkok itu memandang sesuatu, bukan pemandangan dibalik kaca tapi memandang sebuah benda yang dibilang sangat berharga baginya. Pemuda itu memandang sebuah foto, memandang tiap wajah yang ada di foto itu.

Dan bibir itu mulai berbisik, "Teddie, Rise, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko,…" bibir itu berhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada wajah seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek yang selalu ditutupi sebuah topi, yang kelihatannya seperti laki-laki, tapi sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan. Sebuah senyum simpul terhias di wajah tampan itu, "Naoto," bisiknya jari-jari itu menyentuh permukaan foto, meraba setiap wajah yang ada difoto tersebut. Kemudian ia bersandar dibangkunya dan mata abu-abu itupun tertutup.

Keadaan terlihat berbeda di stasiun Inaba. Terlihat lumayan banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan family mereka. Mereka menunggu orang-orang yang mereka kasihi, apakah itu teman, adik, kakak, paman, bibi, pap, mama, ayh, bunda, bokap. Nyokap(readers : "kata-kata yang artinya sama jangan diulang!") kakek, nenek, (readers :"Woiii.. cepetan!") suasana begitu ramai.

Tidak jauh berbeda, sama seperti yang lain. Sekelompok remaja juga terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan kereta yang tidak lama lagi akan berhenti di stasiun itu. Ada sekitar 6 remaja ditambah seorang cewek android, duduk-duduk disebuah café yang tidak jauh dari stasiun.

"Aaaah…, lama amat sih keretanya datang. Sudah berjam-jam nunggu gak juga nongol tuh kereta. Haa…," keluh seorang cowo` berjenggot (kambing ya..*dibakar trismegitus*) memakai topi. Kedua tangannya kini menjulur di atas meja. Keluhan itu ternyata membuat seorang cewe` berambut coklat pendek memakai jaket warna pink terusik. Ia merasa terganggu dengan keluhan yang dilontarkan cowo` bertopi itu.

"Stupei, berisik amat sih dari tadi. Apa kau tidak bisa diam dan sabar, berisik tau!," teriak + omelan keluar dari mulut cewe` itu.

Memang sudah sejak tadi cowo` itu bertingkah. Okelah berisik membuat suasana rame, tapi ini sudahkelewatan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak mereka berangkat dari villa tempat mereka menginap sampai tiba di stasiun, cowo` satu ini tidak pernah diam, mengoceh sepanjang jalan padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Kayak orang gila, kasihan…*author digebukin*

"Eeeeh….Yuka-tan, kalau kau mau aku diam jangan tereak-tereak napa sih," Protes cowo` bertopi itu

"Junpei-san sudah dari tadi kami menyuruh mu diam. Dari kita tiba di stasiun ini sampai sekarang," Kata seorang cewe` berambut hijau lumut pendek

"Iya, karna Junpei-san, komik yang kubaca yang seharusnya sudah 8 buah yang aku baca, tapi sampai sekarang masih 4. Setengah dari tujuanku" Protes seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat memegang sebuah komik ditangannya.

"Semua jadi keganggu gara-gara kau kau, stupei" Tuduh cewe` berjaket pink itu

" Eeeeh… maap deh! Tapi, kenapa sih kau selalu mengejekku dengan sebutan itu Yuka-tan, namaku Junpei bukan stupei," Kata cowo` bernama stup- junpei itu.

"Kenapa? Itu karna pantas untukmu, bodoh!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Apa.. Yuka-tan aku tidak bodoh!"

"Dasar stupei, namaku Yukari bukan yuka-tan, dasar stupei!"

"Dan namaku Junpei Iori bukan stupei, yuka-tan!" Balasnya

"Dasar Stupei!," Mulai jengkel

"Yuka-tan!" balasnya ketus

"Stupei-Stupei-Stupei" *jengkel mode on*

"Aanghh…," teriaklah stup- eh Junpei yang mulai –udah- frustasi, memegang kepalanya.

Perang adu mulut itupun tak terelakkan lagi. Suasana makin tambah ribut.

Dikursi seberang, duduk seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah panjang bergelombang, yang tergerai indah dan menawan. Memandang pasrah pada 2 orang yang sedari tadi tidak hentinya bertengkar.

"Haah…dasar, selalu saja. Tidak pernah berubah" Katanya. Ia pun menggeleng kan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki duduk disampingnya membawa 2 gelas minuman.

"Memang, tidak ada yang berubah sejak itu" Kata laki-laki itu. Ia berambut putih yang bagian dahi kanannya di plester. "Nih," ia menawarkan minuman yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih" Balas wanita itu datar

"Yang berubah hanya status saja. Sekarang kita bukan anak sekolahan lagi, yah walaupun masih ada seorang lagi. Si bocah Ken" kata si laki-laki *memandang anak laki-laki muda berambut coklat yang kini sudah kelas 3 SMP, yang sedang membaca komik*

"Fuuka dan Aigis *melihat seorang cewe` berambut hijau lumut dan cewe` android –yang lebih mirip manusia- dengan rambut kuning dan memakai bando yang fokus pada sebuah laptop* meraka berdua sepertinya tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan yang namanya komputer, terutama Fuuka. Setelah lulus lalu mengambil jurusan komputer", Kata si wanita. "Mereka berdua juga`" tambahnya.

"Yaaah… Yukari dan Junpei *melihat 2 orang yang masih adu mulut* Mengingat mereka yang lulus 2 tahun lalu, tidak lebih dari dua Minggu mereka bisa langsung masuk university terbaik di Iwatodai. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Junpei mengambil jurusan developer, pembuat game. Mengingat kalau dulu dia sering main game," Kata si pria panjang lebar.

"Kau juga, jadi atlet tinju terkenal, bahkan kau juga punya sekolah tinju. Benarkan Akihiko…" Kata si wanita pada orang yang dipanggil Akihiko.

"Hmm…itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kau. Diumur yang sangat muda sudah menjadi presiden organisasi kesiswaan, lulus sekolah jadi sekretaris manager disebuah perusahaan, dan sekarang sudah menjadi wakil direktur perusahaan Kirijo Grup. Iyakan nona Mitsuru" Kata Akihiko dengan nada memuji.

"huh, kau terlalu memujiku tuan Akihiko," kata Mitsuru. Terhias senyum simpul di wajahnya..

-hening-

"…"

"Tapi, dua tahun ini memang banyak yang berubah. Para anggota S.E.E.S yang dulu akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi"

"Tidak lama lagi dia akan ada disini, bersama-sama lagi"

"Huh!, bagaimana kabarnya ya?" Tanya Mitsuru yang kini memandang langit malam yang cerah, disinari cahaya bulan lembut.

- - di kereta - -

*pukul 11.50 p.m*

"Aaah…abis lagi". Pemuda emo itu memeriksa botol minumannya yang ternyata sudah abis. Dengan malas dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju gerbong lain yang ada dapurnya (maaf, saya gak tau namanya apa. Gak pernah naik kereta) yang menyediakan minuman –hanya minuman- bagi penumpang (ada atau gak saya tidak tau. Disini saya bikin ada). Air minum, yang jelas airnya bersih, panas dingin hot ada, bisa diminum gratis, dan dijamin halal..-halaah…

Dengan mata setengah tertutup, ia berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa segelas air ditangannya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang didepannya dan tentu saja…

`BRUUKH!` ia menabrak

"Aduh! Aaw…" Terdengar sebuah suara.

Dia terjatuh dan tentu saja air yang ada didalam gelas tumpah dan mengenai baju orang yang ditabraknya. Lalu ia segera berdiri dan membantu orang yang ditabrak tadi.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak melihat tadi" Katanya minta maaf.

Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri dan pemuda emo itu lalu mengambil gelasnya yang jatuh

"Eh, gak pa-pa kok, tadi aku juga jalan sambil melamun. Lagi pula ini air putih jadi tidak mengotori bajuku" Kata pemuda berambut abu-abu mangkok sambil membersihkan bajunya dengan sapu tangan.

` eh, gak marah ya. Baik nih! Padahal jasnya hampir basah semua` batin pemuda emo. "Oh, sekali lagi saya minta maaf"

"Akh, tidak masalah, lagian yang basah mah cuma jas doang. Untung tadi ku kancing jadi bajuku gak kena" Kata pemuda itu

` oh. Untunglah yang kena jasnya doing. Sedia payung sebelum hujan nih` batin pemuda emo (lagi). "HmmHHHHfghhHmm, perkenalkan namaku Arisato Minato" Kata Minato memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn, namaku Seta Souji, yoroshiku" Balas pemuda rambut abu-abu itu sambil berjabat tangan dengan Minato.

"Sepertinya kau mau ke Inaba, apa kau tinggal di sana?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, aku mau ke Inaba, tapi aku tidak tinggal di sana-. Tapi bisa dibilang juga Inaba adalah rumah kedua bagi ku, karna aku lebih lama tinggal di sana dari pada di Akihabara" Jelas Souji.

"Oooh.." respon Minato

"Lebih baik ngobrolnya di tempat dudukku saja, dari pada berdiri" Ajak Souji.

Setelah mengisi kembali gelasnya, mereka berdua lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong kereta menuju gerbong tempat mereka akan duduk.

Tbc ah….

Author :"Fuuuaaah ….. akhirnya selesey juga chapter 1, lama bikinnya…."

Yosuke :"Gila! Gue di panggil Yoyon! Sialan lo~ ~ ~!, sialan lo author geblek!"

Chie :"Eh, gue juga kenapa lo bikin nama gue Chie..cak! gue kagak terima!"

Author :"Kenapa? Mau protess? Kan gue Author-nya. Suka-suka gue dong"

Yosuke+Chie :"Ya! Gue gak terima! " (teriak serempak)

Kanji :"weeihs… panggilan baru nih, kayaknya cocok. Mana protesnya barengan gitu."

Author : "Eh, iya. Chie kenapa gak suka? Kan bagus itu…Chie..cak! tinggal di tambah Cak!"

Chie :"Gue gak terima di panggil dengan sebutan `itu`, karna gue takut sama cicak!"

Ooups …. Chie kau kecleposan

Yosuke :"Waah… jadi Chie takut cicak! Seru nih!" (menghayal)

Chie :"Seru apanya Yoyon!" *death glare *

Yosuke ngacir lari keluar. Kanji sweatdropped.

Chie :"Yoyon… jangan lari ~.." *ngejar Yosuke*

Kanji :"Hoi, Author, baiknya cepet selesein… gue mau pergi nih"

Author :"Iya-iya…yaudah kalo gitu untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu tuk baca fic ini. Saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Kanji :"dan jangan lupa REVIEW"

Sampai ketemu lagi…..~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Haaayoooo….chaptha 2 ! aaanghh… capek! Beneran, chapter 2 ni lama amat updatenya. Maaf lama menunggu, karna masih baru (jangan pake kata2 itu lagi! Karna lo bukan anak baru lagi! Ngerti! *author ditampar*) ~_~`.

Wuuaah… ternyata chaptha 1 masih da juga yang salah… maaf-maaf kalo gitu. Oh ya, waktu untuk kereta apinya sampai itu sebenarnya 20 menit lagi, bukan 30 menit. Maaf saya salah ngetik!-_-`. (sebenarnya tidak perlu dibilang, karna mungkin tidak ada yang nanya. Hehe…*plaak* ). Masih banyak keselahan yaa.., itu karna saya mas- (udah di bilangain jangan pake kata2 itu LaGi! Ngerti gak seeh…) *teriak tepat di kuping*

Author :"Woiii… sapa sih lo…main tereak-tereak! Sakit nih kuping gue!"

Dra a.k.a author :"Gue , emangnya napa hah!" *kacak pingang*

Author :"Eh, lo itu bukannya gue? Kenapa ada disini? Dan kenapa juga marah2 gitu!" *kaget liat dia yang lain muncul*

Dra :"Mulai dari chapta 2 ni, gue yang mandu lagi. Karna lo itu gue dan gue tu lo jadi satuin aja" *duduk ikursi*

Author :"Oooo begono… ya udah! Kalo gitu lanjut! Silahkan …*ngacir keluar* -_-`

Fandom : Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 3 and Persona 4

Story by : dra minatoshiro

Rate : K or T

Disclaimer : persona 3 & 4 akan selalu milik atlus, kalau saya yang punya, ceritanya pasti ancur.

Summary : Alur ceritanya 2 tahun setelah Drak Hour dan Tartarus hilang, dan anggota I.T masih sekolah. Disini Minato-nya kagak mati, Souji kembali ke Inaba buat lanjutan skullnya. Souji sekarang kelas 3 SMU, di Yasogami gakuen. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kembali ke kota tercinta, Inaba, dan bertemu kembali dengan seluruh teman-temannya.

warning : aneh yang pasti, OOC, AU…kalimat rada-rada aneh

semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya,jangan lupa di ripiu ya…. Oh ya! Kalo review saya jangan di flame! Dikasih masukan ato kritikan saja. Saya gak kuat! Makasih ^_O

disclaimerlet's start!

**Chapter 2 : "HE" BECOME**

**- - In Café - -**

Di café yang sama. Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk para mantan S.E.E.S, di bagian ujung dekat dinding, juga terlihat sekelompok remaja yang menunggu kedatangan kereta. Sekitar 7 remaja yang menunggu. Ada seorang cewe` berambut coklat pendek yang tengah istirahat (baca: tidur), disampingnya ada cewe` berambut hitam panjang memakai bando warna merah dan cewe` dengan rambut di kuncir dua berwarna coklat sedang membaca majalah ditemani segelas kopi untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

Diseberang meja ada 3 orang pemuda yang sedang bermain kartu remi, dan yang terakhir seorang cewe` berpenampilan laki-laki yang memakai topi sedang menikmati kopi hangat.

"Fuuuaaah….. nyenyak swekali aku tidur" kata Chie yang baru bangun lalu mengusap matanya sambil mengencangkan badannya.

"Chie, kau ini jangan menguap yang lebar-lebar…kamu cewe` bukan sih!" tanya cowo` rambut coklat jabrik memakai headphone, Yosuke namanya. Yang seawtdropped melihat tingkah laku Chie.

"Ngh, memang apa masalah kalau begitu, gak boleh hah!" sewot Chie, menatap tajam ke Yosuke.

"Bukan begitu, kau inikan cewe`, seharusnya kalo nguap jangan lebar-lebar" sahut Yosuke santai. "Ntar bisa masuk cicaK Loh!" ledeknya.

"APA…!" Chie mendelik.

`GLEKH!` semua orang yang ada di sana lalu menoleh ke arah cowo` berambut coklat tadi. Dan menatap mereka was-was.

"Apa kau bilang *aura di sekeliling hitam* apa kau mau meledek ku Yoyon!" kata Chie lantang.

`GLEKH` (lagi) semua orang yang mendengar kata-kata "Yoyon" tadi langsung sweatdropped.

"Haah…aku tidak meledekmu, itu benarkan dan namaku bukan Yoyon. Chie…caK!" balas Yoyon –eh Yosuke.

"Jangan panggil aku cicak, yoyon bodoh!" teriak Chie tepat dibelakang kepala Yosuke.

"Nama ku Yosuke, bukan yoyon dan aku tidak bodoh, Chie…caK" balas nya berbalik menatap Chie.

"Aaaangh..dasar Yoyon!" teriak tepat di wajah Yosuke.

"Aaaah…Chie..caK!" balasnya, dan mundur selangkah.

"Yoyon!"

"Chie..cak!"

"YoyoN-yoyon-yoyon!"

"Chi-chi-chi….caK!"

BLA BLA BLA BLA…..

Perang mulut itu (lagi) tidak terelakkan. Semua orang yang melihat hanya ber`sweatdropped ria.

"Haaah…beruntung hanya perang mulut, bagaimana kalau sampai berantem. Café ini juga akan jadi korban (?)" kata Naoto, cewe` bertopi yang penampilannya seperti laki-laki, yang terkenal sebagai Detective Prince.

"Mph…khh, mph, fff…HAHAHAA…..!" tawa Yukiko, cewe` berambut panjang itu akhirnya lepas – pas – pas - pas…...*ditabok kipas Yukiko*. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi mendengar ejek-ejekan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"HAHAHaaaa….!" Tawa Yukiko semakin lama semakin besar. Sifat buruk Yukiko kambuh lagi di sini! Semua orang –seisi café pun langsung sweatdropped berjama'ah.

"Haaaah…berisik Teddie…kuping Teddie rasanya mau pecah…Teddie…!" teriak bocah berambut pirang menutup telinganya. Sebenarnya beruang, tapi sekarang tidak memakai kostum teddie bearnya.

"Haaah..Yukiko-senpai penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Gimana nih berhentiinnya ?" tanya Kanji, laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip preman.

"Yaah..mau gimana lagi. Tunggu aja sampai senpai tidak kuat lagi" kata Naoto pasrah, rah, rah, rah…*author lari di tembakin Naoto*

Kelompok mantan S.E.E.S tadi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, tiba-tiba saja berhenti lalu melihat ke arah anak-anak yang ternyata tak kalah berisik dari Junpei dan Yukari *ditimpukin kardus*

"Huh! Berisik amat sih!" sewot Yukari.

"Gila! Tawanya kenceng amat! Sampe kedengeran ke sini" teriak Stup- Junpei menutup telinganya.

Mereka hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku anggota yang memiliki kekuatan aneh itu, terutama melihat Chie dan Yosuke di tambah dengan tawanya Yukiko.-_-`

"Ya, ampun…" Mitsuru hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasrah dengan keadaan itu.

**- - In Train - - **

**# pukul 11.59 p.m #**

Kereta api itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal yang tengah melewati hutan rimbun. Minato dan Souji berjalan di lorong gerbong menuju tempat duduk Souji. Saat sedang berjalan, Minato menatap keadaan di luar jendela, memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba, sekilas terlihat bayangan hitam putih dan sesosok manusia memakai shal warna kuning yang melambai-lambai di hembus angin.

Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba pemuda emo itu berhenti, diam, terpaku, wajahnya seketika pucat seperti baru melihat hantu menyeramkan tepat dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga perasaannya kacau balau, pandangannya kosong setelah melihat sosok bayangan yang nampak kurang dari 10 detik, yang mampu membuat tubuh sang pemuda itu lemas, tidak bergerak. Hanya ada 2 kata yang terucap pelan keluar dari mulutnya, "Dia….kembali".

Souji langsung menyadari bahwa orang yang dari tadi mengikutinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap laki-laki yang kini tengah terpaku, terdiam menatap jendela.

"Hei, Minato-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Souji tenang.

Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak merespon. Penasaran, lalu Souji juga ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Minato. Tapi- tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kereta berguncang hebat!

"Wuuaaaa…..ada apa ini!" teriak Souji kaget.

Minato kembali sadar setelah merasakan guncangan kereta dan Souji yang memegang bahunya. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung berteriak histeris dan lampu-lampu di setiap gerbong hidup mati tidak beraturan. Terdengar keras suara desingan roda-roda kereta yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

`CIIII….TttZZzzzzz…..CiiitttZzzzz…..`

Keadaan sangat kacau!

**- - Stasiun YasoInaba - - **

Keadaan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dua kelompok remaja tadi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing yang menambah suasana hiruk pikuk di stasiun itu, sedang duduk-duduk, berdiri di salah satu bangku yang tersedia disana. Sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari café. Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi.

`Tiiingg…Tuuungg…Teeengg…Taaangg….Brukhh!`

Sebuah suara bel yang aneh berbunyi, sontak semua orang terdiam + sweatdropped (termasuk anggota mantan S.E.E.S dan kelompok I.T)

"Itu….suara bel atau suara hp-nya Chie sih! Aneh amat bunyinya" sahut Yosuke sweatdropped.

`BUUKH!`

Sebuah tendangan dari Chie melayang di pantat Yosuke.

"Aaaw…sakit…!" teriaknya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Yosuke!" sewot Chie.

Semua orang langsung sweadropped (lagi?) melihat itu. Sebuah suara terdengar dari setiap microfon setelah selesai bunyi bel `aneh` tadi.

"_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh pengunjung, sebuah laporan `baru` saja diterima, bahwa tepat pada pukul 12.00 telah terjadi kecelakaan kereta api jurusan Tokyo-YasoInaba di jalur 3. sekitar 1 ½ km dari stasiun Inaba, arah Selatan-. Diberitahukan kembali, telah terjadi kecelakaan kereta api pada pukul 12.00, jurusan Tokyo-YasoInaba di jalur 3, 1 ½ km dari stasiun Inaba, arah Selatan". _

`DEGH!`

Semua orang yang mendengar pemberitahuan itupun langsung kaget bukan main. Wajah-wajah mereka yang sedari tadi masih tersenyum senang + sweatdropped (?) karna tak lama lagi orang yang mereka nanti akan datang, kini berubah. Senyum dan tawa itu hilang berganti muram, sedih, kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Ke..ke..kece..lakaan..?" gumam cewe` bertopi biru yang terkenal sebagai Detective Prince, tidak percaya dan kaget, sampai-sampai gelas kopi yang masih ditangan nya terjatuh.

"Tidak mungkin !" kata Yosuke kaget.

"Kenapa bisa…kecelakaan..." Yukari menutup mulutnya dengan jari. Cewe` dengan jaket pink itu benar-benar shock setelah mendengar berita itu.

Tidak hanya mereka, semua orang yang ada di stasiun itu benar-benar tidak percaya, kaget, dan shock atas berita yang baru saja mereka dengar. Kecelakaan yang sungguh tak mereka harapkan.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ini tidak mungkin! Pasti bohong. Itu tidak benar kan, jangan memberitahukan informasi yang aneh-aneh!" teriak Junpei memecah keheningan. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang di beritakan petugas itu.

"_Maaf, sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Tapi kami `baru` saja menerima sinyal dan laporan kecelakaan itu 2 menit setelah kejadian. Setelah kami teliti dan periksa, ternyata benar, telah terjadi kecelakaan kereta api 1 ½ km dari stasiun Inaba" _

Petugas itu menjelaskan semuanya, menjawab semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari setiap individu yang ada di stasiun itu. Kaget, tidak percaya itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Air mata pun tak terbendung lagi.

"_Saat ini kami sudah mengirim bantuan ke lokasi kecelakaan. Jadi kami harap anda semua bisa tenang dan sabar menunggu. Kami akan terus melaporkan keadaan dan situasinya"._

Kembali, suara petugas stasiun itu terdengar dan mereka berharap semua orang untuk tetap tenang dan bersabar menunggu informasi-informasi selanjutnya.

**# 2 menit sebelum kereta hancur # **

" Hei! Minato-san kau kenapa berhenti?" tanya Souji tenang.

Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak merespon, hanya diam. Penasaran, lalu Souji juga ikut melihat keluar jendela, melihat apa yang dilihat Minato. Tapi- tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja kereta berguncang hebat!

"Minato-san, ap- wuuaaaa…. Ada apa ini!" teriak Souji kaget.

Minato kembali sadar setelah merasakan guncangan kereta dan tangan Souji yang memegang bahunya. Mereka berdua berpegangan erat pada besi yang ada di depan pintu kereta. Semua orang yang ada di kereta itu langsung berteriak histeris dan lampu-lampu di setiap gerbong hidup mati tidal beratuaran. Terdengar desingan keras roda-roda kereta yang sungguh sangat memekakkan telinga . keadaan sangt kacau!.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 2 menit kereta api itu hancur. Gerbong-gerbong kereta saling bertubrukan dan keluar dari jalurnya, kaca-kaca pecah, barang-barang penumpang semuanya berhamburan berserakan dan tentu saja tak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan naas tersebut.

Situasi keadaan : sebagian orang ada yang terlempar keluar dari kereta, terhimpit barang-barang atau benda berat, terjepit di antara kursi-kursi, terlindas roda-roda kereta, tersangkut di kaca-kaca dan pintu, terbentur kepalanya ke rel kereta, kaca-kaca menembus merobek tubuh mereka, dan ada juga yang tersangkut di kabel-kabel kereta api.

Sungguh keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, mengerikan, menakutkan. Sungguh kecelakaan yang sangat-sangat tak di duga.

Satu lagi situasi yang sungguh tak di duga, mungkin keajaiban. Tepat saat kereta api itu akan hancur sepenuhnya, sesosok makhluk putih dengan mata merah, memakai shal merah dan membawa sebuah harpa di punggungnya muncul!

Kedua tangan makhluk itu dengan cepat langsung menarik tubuh 2 pemuda yang kondisinya kini sangat menyedihkan. Makhluk itu terbang menembus atap dan membawa mereka keluar dari kereta yang "sebentar lagi" akan bertabrakan dengan dengan gerbong lain. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah menjauh dari kereta itu, makhluk itu lenyap dan 2 pemuda tadi yang dibawanya itupun jatuh menghantam tanah.

`BRUUKH! BRAAKH! DRUUKH!`

Kereta api itu akhirnya hancur.

2 pemuda itu akhirnya selamat dari maut!

T b c aaaahh….

Please review!

Dra : Huaaaaa….akhirnya nih chapta berhasil juga di buat!

Ken : Iya udah dibuat…. Tapi kenapa belum juga di update. Gimana sih!

Dra : Sabar, bentar lagi koq!

Ken : Rasanya


	3. Chapter 3

Yai, yai, yaiiiiiiiii Chapta 3 UPDATE! Nih chapter panjang loh! Kalo bosen please review. Kalo gak bosen, review! (sama aja kaleee)

Hehe…sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya, ada kalimat-kalimat kurang bisa di mengerti. Maaf kalau lama update-NyA…. Yak njut dah!

Fandom : Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 3 and Persona 4

Story by : dra minatoshiro

Rate : K or T

Disclaimer : persona 3 & 4 akan selalu milik atlus, kalau saya yang punya, ceritanya pasti ancur.

Summary : Alur ceritanya 2 tahun setelah Drak Hour dan Tartarus hilang, dan anggota I.T masih sekolah. Disini Minato-nya kagak mati, Souji kembali ke Inaba buat lanjutin skullnya. Souji sekarang kelas 3 SMU, di Yasogami Gakuen. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kembali ke kota tercinta, Inaba, dan bertemu kembali dengan seluruh teman-temannya.

Warning : aneh yang pasti, OOC, AU…kalimat rada-rada aneh,

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya,jangan lupa di ripiu ya…. Oh ya! Kalo review saya flame sekarang boleh, asalkan gak pahit-pahit ya…(munk kopi`) ! Dikasih masukan ato kritikan jangan lupa OK! :D.! Makasih ^_O

**Oowyoulah… wak lanjuik an carito nan tambah ndak jaleh ko ha…(ni apa artinya?)**

Disclaimerlet's start!

**# Stasiun Inaba #**

"Minato…kun…" suara lirih keluar dari mulut sang manusia android.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kakinya serasa tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di kursi. Tanpa mereka sadari terutama gadis berambut kuning ini, hal yang tak diduga terjadi, tiba-tiba sebulir air keluar dari mata biru indah sang gadis android. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh mengalir di wajah yang kini terdiam, terpaku, pucat. Raut wajah sedih, tidak percaya tampak jelas terlukis di wajahnya yang manis, yang mungkin menyerupai layaknya seorang manusia. Tubuhnya dingin, kaku serasa tak berfungsi lagi.

"Aigis…" suara lembut dari Fuuka, perempuan yang berdiri tepat di samping Aigis.

Ia menoleh ke arah Aigis yang kini terduduk diam. Tiba-tiba ia kaget melihat wajah sang android sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Ah! Aegis…Aigis kamu…menangis…" serunya sedikit kaget. kemudian duduk di sebelah Aigis.

Mereka yang mendengar seruan Fuuka, kaget. lalu berkumpul mengerubungi dua gadis itu.

"Ah! Fuuka…Aigis kau…" Yukari terdiam, lalu ia juga duduk disamping Aigis. "Tenanglah…" bisiknya menenangkan gadis itu.

"…." Junpei hanya terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"….." Ken membisu, kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai yang dingin.

"….." Akihiko dan Mitsuru hanya bisa diam, memandang Aigis sedih.

Mereka prihatin pada gadis yang menangis di depan mereka saat ini. Menangis karena mendengar berita kecelakaan yang tak diharapkan, kecelakaan yang dialami oleh orang yang ia sayang, laki-laki yang ia cinta.

Seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupnya seutuhnya. Seorang pemimpin, seseorang yang membawa ketentraman, kedamaian, kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Mereka benar-benar sungguh tidak percaya. Orang yang mereka tunggu selama ini…sudah tak ada lagi.

Keadaan mereka hampir sama dengan kondisi Naoto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka juga ikut larut dalam kesedihan. Sungguh mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alami orang yang mereka sayang, orang yang sudah setahun (anggap aja setahun.:p) ini mereka tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Pemimpin yang di harapkan kehadirannya untuk bersama-sama lagi.

Kesedihan sangat dirasakan oleh Naoto dan Rise. 2 orang yang sangat menantikan kedatangan orang yang mereka sayang, orang yang mereka cintai. Rise sang gadis artis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, ia menangis. Untung Yukiko langsung memeluknya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pundaknya. Berbeda dengan Naoto sang Detective Prince.

"Souji…senpai…" gumam cewe` bertopi itu. Dia juga tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Tak sanggup membayangkan kondisi yang di alami laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi dia masih punya kekuatan untuk bertahan, tegar, kuat, masih bisa menahan air membendung di pelupuk mata sang Detective Prince. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menutup rapat matanya, tangannya menggepal erat sampai-sampai telapak tangnnya sakit, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak jatuh.

"Naoto-kun…kau tak apa?" tanya Chie ragu-ragu. Ia memandang cemas pada cewe` yang kini tengah berusaha untuk tetap berdiri, menahan emosinya. Ingin Chie memeluk tubuh mungil itu, berusaha membuatnya tenang, membiarkan Naoto menangis di pelukannya mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Walaupun ia tau bahwa Naoto kuat, kuat…kuat untuk tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun air di matanya yang indah. Tau bahwa ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Ketika ia berjalan mendekati Naoto, refleks tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghalanginya untuk mendekati cewe` bertopi itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan.

"Yosuke…" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Maaf Chie. Jangan dekati di dulu, biarkan dia sendiri. Kalau dia tak sanggup lagi, baru kau boleh mendekatinya." Kata Yosuke tenang. Ia menatap dalam pada cewe` yang belum lama ini sudah resmi jadi pacarnya itu. Chie terdiam, ia memahami apa yang di katakan Yosuke. Biarkan lah dulu Naoto sendiri, biarkanlah dia berusaha menenangkan emosinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti…".

Huuuuu Haaaaaa…(hela nafas). Biklah kembali lagi pada mereka yang sedari tadi masih terdiam, diam menatap 3 gadis yang kini sedang terisak, menahan tangis. Sedih yah….

"Akihiko senpai" kata Junpei dingin, yang akhirnya memecah keheningan itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya menggepal erat, tatapannya tajam.

"Ada apa Junpei" menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Kita harus membuktikannya. Aku belum percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku ingin memastikannya"

Kata-kata Junpei membuat dirinya di tatap orang-orang yang terdiam tadi. Ketiga gadis itu berhenti menangis. Mereka semua berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja di uacapkan Junpei.

"Apa maksud mu Junpei?" tanya Mitsuru. Ingin dia mendengar lagi apa yang di ucapkan Junpei, untuk memastikan nya.

"Senpai, kita harus memastikannya. Memastikan apakah kecelakaan itu benar terjadi atau tidak, kita harus melihatnya langsung. Paling tidak kita harus pergi ke lokasi kecelakaan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menolongnya dengan harapan dia masih hidup" jelas Junpei tegas. Terasa jelas nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan emosi yang sudah terkumpul di dalam dirinya. "kita tidak boleh diam dan menunggu saja" lanjutnya.

Kembali, mereka semua terdiam. Mencerna semua uacapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki bertopi itu. Ada rasa tak percaya bahwa Junpei punya pikiran seperti itu. Dia yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu, kini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata tegas yang sempat tidak terpikirkan di benak mereka. Dan mereka semua tentu saja setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan seorang Junpei.

"Kau benar Junpei, kita tidak boleh diam dan menunggu disini. Kita harus memastikannya" kata Akihiko yang sepertinya sangat setuju dengan pemikiran Junpei.

"Itu benar," ujar Mitsuru.

"Benar juga, kita harus pergi dan menolongnya!" seru Yukari yang entah mengapa kini dia semangat.

"Itu ide yang bagus Junpei-san" kata Fuuka.

Sepertinya perkataan Junpei membawa harapan bagi mereka, untung lah.:)

"Junpei-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau Junpei-san punya pemikiran seperti itu. Yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh ku" kata Ken sedih+kagum.

"Eh, Ken…aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu muncul di kepala ku. Tapi aku yakin, sangat yakin kalau Minato pasti selamat. Aku yakin itu" ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Ken kau jangan sedih…" kata Junpei menenangkan bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi. Tapi sebaiknya untuk memastikan, yang ikut hanya aku dan Junpei kalian semua lebih baik tunggu di sini dan menunggu laporan selanjutnya" kata Akihiko tegas.

"Tidak, kita pergi bertiga. Aku juga ikut" kata Mitsuru.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh ikut Mitsuru" cegah Akihiko.

"Kena-" Mitsuru protes tapi kata-katanya di potong Akihoko.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, kau lebih dibutuhkan disini Mitsuru. Kami hanya pergi untuk memastikan, kalau ada ap-apa kami akan menghubungi kalian secepat mungkin" tegas Akihiko lagi, suaranya sedikit tinggi dari yang tadi. Itu membuat Mitsuru terdiam.

Yosuke dan kanji yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung sadar dari lamunan mereka. Lalu Kanji bertanya pada Yosuke bagaimana tanggapannya atas pembicaraan para mantan S.E.E.S itu. Yosuke dan Kanji bisa mendengar karena jarak di antara mereka tidak jauh. Jadi bisa mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Junpei dan Akihiko.

"Senpai, sepertinya aku setuju dengan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut mereka. Mungkin bisa sedikit tenang" kata Kanji.

"Hmm, kau benar. Aku juga setuju dengan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya juga kalau kita hanya diam dan menunggu saja. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengan mereka, semoga saja mereka memperbolehkan (benarkan tulisannya) kita ikut" ujar Yosuke datar. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Junpei yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Maaf, permisi. Boleh kita bicara sebentar" sapa Yosuke sopan.

"Hmm, boleh. Ada perlu apa?" jawab Junpei, nada suaranya masih dingin.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf. Tadi tidak sengaja kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian untuk pergi ke lokasi kecelakaan"

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Junpei datar.

"Bolehkah kami ikut? Eh, umm…kami juga ingin memastikannya. Salah satu sahabat kami juga ada di kereta itu. Kami…" ujar Yosuke lirih lalu kata-katanya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hmmm…" Junpei juga melihat kondisi teman-teman pemuda yang bicara dengannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Sahabat ya… bagaimana menurut senpai?" tanya Junpei paa Akihiko yang juga menatp anak-anak itu.

"Hmm, baiklah kau boleh ikut" kata Akihiko akhirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu, Kanji kau juga ikut dan yang lainnya sebaiknya tunggu disini" kata Yosuke lega. *berbalik ke arah Yukiko dan yang lain*

"Baik" sahut Kanji.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi"

Sesaat mereka ber-4 akan pergi meninggalkan stasiun, sebuah suara tib-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Senpai…aku juga ikut" ucap cewe` bertopi biru tanpa ragu-ragu, yang tak lain adalah Naoto.

Dia berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri tadi lalu mendekati laki-laki ber headphone merah itu. Sontak Kanji, Yukiko, Rise, dan Teddie kaget, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Naoto, terutama Yosuke dan Chie. Chie menatap Naoto khawatir, cemas.

"Naoto-kun, kau tak apa? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Chie. Nada suaranya tersirat kecemasan dan khawatir pada Naoto.

"Senpai, izin kan aku ikut…aku ingin memastikan nya" ucap Naoto tenang dan yakin. Berharap Yosuke mengizinkannya pergi bersamanya. "Memastikannya kalau dia selamat…" bisik Naoto pelan. Bisikan yang tidak terdengar. Tapi bagi Yosuke, ia mendengarnya walaupun tidak sampai ke telinganya.

"Naoto…haah…*melirik Akihiko, yng akhirnya mengangguk tenang* aku tau kau psti kuat, kau pasti sanggup. Dan aku juga tau kalau kau ingin menyelidiki kecelakaan itu. Ku boleh ikut" kata Yosuke. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Terima kasih".

Setelah mereka ber-5 pergi meninggalkan stasiun itu, Mitsuru mendekati Yukiko dan yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk dan istirahat. Tidak baik kalau berdiri saja seperti itu" katanya lembut.

"Heh, umm…baik, terima kasih. Ayo Rise, Chie, Teddie" sahut Yukiko.

"Hmm… kita tidak boleh diam saja. Ada baiknya sebagian dari kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mencari informasi. Siapa tau mereka sudah di bawa ke sana" kata Mitsuru sambil menatap anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang pergi" sahut Yukari.

"Ah, aku ikut" Aigis berdiri lalu menatap Yukari.

"…." Yukari hanya terdiam.

"Umm.. apa aku boleh ikut?" kata Chie juga menatap Yukari.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku, Aigis, dan…" Yukari tampak berpikir.

"Chie, Satonaka Chie" sahut Chie.

"Oke, Satonaka-san. Baiklah senpai kami pergi dulu. Kalau kami sudah mendapatkan informasi akan kami beritahu secepatnya" kata Yukari semangat.

"Baiklah"

Yukari, Aigis, dan Chie pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Mereka pergi mencari informasi di berbagai rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu. Mencari informasi mengenai korban-korban kecelakaan tersebut, mengenai orang yang di harapkan selamat.

(a/n : Hmmm…. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah lokasi dulu. Yuk kita lihat kondisi tempt kecelakaan kereta api. Hmm…seperti apa ya… oh ya kalau gak sanggup membayangkannya, lewati aja, Ok! Yuk !

**# Lokasi kecelakaan #**

Kondisi lokasi kecelakaan sangat-sangat berantakan. Sangat mengerikan. Keadaan kereta api itu hampir semuanya hancur. Sebagian gerbong ada yang terbalik dan terbelah dua, pecahan-pecahan kaca dan besi-besi berserakan di mana-mana. Badan gerbong hampir semuanya rusak, patah, bolong, dan hancur. Kursi penumpang semuanya patah, rusak, barang-barang penumpang berhamburan keluar dari tempatnya. Semakin menambah kacau, berantakan.

`ZzzZz….ZzTttzz…ZttzzZzt….`

Suara aliran-aliran listrik yang ada di setiap kabel-kabel kereta memercik, seperti kilatan listrik yang mungkin bisa menjadikan percikan api yang bisa memicu kebakaran.

Banyak darah mengalir, membasahi hamparan tanah coklat kehitaman, di rel-rel kereta dan di semua gerbong kereta. Darah yang bercampur baur dengan tanah, pakaian, dan barang-barang lain milik penumpang. Benar-benar menjijikkan. (author mual nulis bagian ini). Seluruh tubuh penumpang KA itu berserakan diman-mana.

Sudah banyak bantuan yang didatangkan ke lokasi kejadian. Diantaranya polisi dan petugas medis serta tim penyelidik. Mereka semua langsung turun ke lokasi, menyebar ke semua bagian kereta dan ada jug sampai masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari bagian KA yang terlempar ke dalam hutan. Mencari korban yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Ayo cepat. Cari terus korban yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Jangan ada satupun korban yang tidak di temukan" seru sang Komandan pada seluruh pasukannya.

Semua orang dengan sigap menolong korban KA. Mereka terus mencari walaupun dalam keadaan buruk. Ya, kondisinya sangat buruk dan mengenaskan. Bau darah yang amis di tempat itu sangat mengganggu proses pencarian dan tentu saja penyelamatan. Proses penyelamatan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk mengeluarkan tubuh korban dari himpitan badan kereta, kursi-kursi, dan tumpukan barang. –walau tidak semua korban-.

Mengeluarkan tubuh manusia yang terjepit di antara kursi dan dinding, terjepit di antara pintu kereta, nyangkut di jendela kaca dan juga d yang bergantungan di dahan pohon dan kabel-kabel kereta api. Dan tentu saja dengan kondisi tubuh korban yang mengerikan, mengenaskan. Membuat hampir semua dari mereka tak sanggup melaksanakan tugas yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan mereka datang ke lokasi.

"Uh ,ugh umm…aku mual" kata seorang petugas yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh korban yang berlumuran darah.

"Ugh… aku juga, darahnya banyak sekali. Padahal sudah pakai masker. Baunya menyengat sekali" protes petugas lain yang membantu mengeluarkan korban.

"Haaah..tidak habis pikir. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadian ini terulang lagi, sama seperti waktu itu" ujar temannya yang lain yang ikut menyingkirkan besi-besi.

"Tapi ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan semengerikan ini. Padahal hampir setahun belakangan ini sama sekali tidak terjadi kecelakaan, perampokan, dan bahkan pembunuhan seperti yang terjadi waktu dulu. Yah, walaupun masih ada kasus pembunuhan, tapi tidak semengerikan seperti ini. Ini namanya pembantaian masal" terang si petugas yang menyingkirkan besi tadi panjang lebar.

"Iya, kau benar juga" mereka menimpali. Lalu bekerja lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa remaja sudah sampai di tempat kecelakaan KA. Mereka benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sesuatu yang mengerikan di hadapan mereka. Sebuah kereta api hancur, darah berceceran dimana-mana, barang-barang dan bagian potongan kereta berserakan tak beraturan. Dan sesuatu yang hampir membuat remaja-remaja itu mual, bagian-bagian tubuh manusia yang mengerikan, mengenaskan terhampar di hadapan mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Hiiieee…

"I…ini…mengerikan" kata Kanji terbata-bata. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mengerikan sekali… apa ini benar-benar kecelakaan kereta?" tanya Junpei yang juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia baru percaya dengan petugas stasiun itu.

"Uh…." Akihiko meringis, telapak tangannya menggepal.

"….." Naoto hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu.

"….." Yosuke diam seribu bahasa, ia terpaku menatap pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang komandan penyelidik melihat kehadiran mereka sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Akihiko dan yang lain.

"Ehem., maaf kalian siapa? Dan kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya komandan itu.

Sontak mereka tersadar setelah terdengar suara yang menyapa tiba-tiba, lalu berbalik menghadap laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka.

"Oh!, anda…komandan Unsho (asalan, gak ada ide)" kata Naoto sedikit kaget.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian. Naoto lama tidak bertemu. Kanji dan Yosuke juga" melirik 2 pemuda yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hai" sapa mereka singkat.

"Unsho-senpai, apa penyelidikannya sudah berlangsung lama? Tanya Akihiko to the point, membuat dirinya di tatap yang lain.

"Oh, Akihiko maaf aku tidak menyapa mu. Seperti biasa kau langsung kepermasalahan. Ya, lumayan kami sudah setengah jam disini dan sebagian korban sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit" ujar komandan yang bernama Unsho itu.

"Sekarang kami masih terus mencari korban lainnya" lanjutnya.

`Eh, Akihiko-san kenal Unsho-sensei?" tanya Naoto heran, satu alisnya terangkat.

Sama dengan Naoto, Yosuke dan Kanji memasang wajah heran, sedangkan Junpei tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Sejak mereka sampai, dia langsung terfokus melihat keadaan kereta itu. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan tubuh yang sangat diharapkannya selamat.

"Selama pencarian, apa ada korban yang di temukan selamat?" tanya Akihiko serius.

"Umm, untuk masalah itu kami belum menemukan satupun korban yang hidup. Sebagian korban yang kami temukan, semuanya sudah mati" jawab Unsho.

"Begitu ya…"

Junpei masih mencari, kira-kira dimana dia dapat menemukan sosok itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari di gerbong terbalik yang menghadap hutan. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Akihiko.

"Senpai aku akan mencarinya. Oh ya, Yosuke, kanji kalian bisa ikut aku" kata Junpei.

"Eh, kami, ya baiklah" jawab mereka sedikit kaget.

"Umm, aku juga akan menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan nya" kata Naoto angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu ikut saya. Untuk soal penyelidikan, di bagian tengah kereta ada yang ingin saya tunjukkan pada kalian berdua" ujar Unsho pada Akihiko dan Naoto.

Mereka pun berpencar menuju tempat masing-masing. Junpei, Yosuke, dan Kanji pergi ke belakang gerbong yang terbalik, tidak banyak petugas yang ada di tempat itu. Sedangkan Akihiko dan Naoto mengikuti Unsho ke bagian tengah kereta.

"Ini dia, pasti kalian mengenal barang-barang ini kan?" tanya Unsho sambil memperlihatkan benda yang sedikit kena darah.

"Ini kan…" Akihiko memperhatikan benda-benda itu lalu mengenali salah satu benda yang mirip MP3 yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ini kan barang-barangnya Souji…, eh, ini kan…" Naoto langsung mengenali barang2 itu lalu mengambil selembar foto yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan barang2.

"Foto…" bisiknya pelan.

"Kami hanya menemukan barang-barang mereka. Kami masih belum menemukan keberadaan mereka. Dengan kondisi seperti ini rasanya sulit untuk menemukan 2 orang itu" kata Unsho, yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Akihiko dan Naoto saat ini.

Saat mereka sedang menyelidiki, seorang petugas berlari menghampiri mereka. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan ia memberitahukan penemuannya pada komandan Unsho.

"Komandan lapor. Kami baru saja menemukan 2 korban di tepi hutan sana" katanya tergesa-gesa sambil nunjuk arah.

"Hmm, lalu?" tanyanya minta penjelasan.

"Dan sepertinya 2 orang itu masih hidup" katanya lagi.

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Akihiko cepat membuat petugas itu sedikit kaget.

"Eh, ya. Dua orang itu laki-laki, yang satu berambut biru emo memakai potongan headset MP3 di lehernya. Dan satu lagi berambut abu-abu" jawab petugas itu.

"Oh,,,"

"Huh,,,"

Sontak Akihiko dan Naoto terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan si petugas. Ada rasa campur aduk di dalam diri mereka. Senang, sedih, kaget, lega, deg-degan, takut, kecewa campur aduk jadi satu. Akhirnya dari sekian banyak korban yang ditemukan, baru 2 orang itu yang di pastikan selamat.

Ehem, Apakah dugaan mereka benar?

Apakah 2 orang yang selamat itu orang yang mereka cari?

Bagaimana perasaan mereka yang menunggu di stasiun dan mereka yang pergi ke rumah sakit?

Dan sanggup kah si Detective Prince kita menahan air matanya, melihat orang yang di cinta tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya?

WOW~ konflik mulai muncul nih! Konflik? Yap sepertinya akan ada banyak konflik di chapta2 selanjutnya. Oh ya! Gomen ceritanya membosankan. Panjang tapi membosankan haaa… sekali lagi maaf! :)

Yak bagian balas-balas review walaupun sedikit. Hmmm ni acara balas review tapi ada crita gaje…..ah! pusing njut jha

Dra : yaaa~ sekian dulu untuk chapta 3~… dan sekarang waktunya balas review! Bersama chara cowo` yang da di lokasi kecelakaan (gak ada Naoto, die lagi nagis di depan mayat Souji* di bantai Naoto & Souji trus di lempar ke planet Jupiter*)

Junpei : Nih Author males amat sih! balas review doing, sendiri juga bisa kan

Yoauke : Tau nih. Uh umm, aku masih mual…*bekap mulut sekuat tenaga*

Kanji : Senpai jangan muntah di sini. Jorok tau!

Junpei : Eh, loe kalo mau muntah, sono! Dasar Yoyon *ngusir Yosuke*. Ya udah review pertama dari **naotoshirogane-chan****, **hmm..hmm.. mengerikan ya? Memang iya sih tapi kayaknya gak serem-serem amat. Si Dra horornya kurang! But terima kasih dah review.

Yosuke : *balik lagi dengan tampang death glare* loe manggil gue apa? Jangan seenak nya ya! Dasar Stupei pei Tapai!

Junpei dan Yosuke pun perang mulut "blah bluh blah bluh"

Kanji : Dasar kok malah ribut. Untuk **Neeta Shouji**, yaa… benar sekali! Minato ketemu Souji di kereta! Oh ya, terima kasih sudah mau baca fic membosankan ini :) jangan lupa review yaa…

Akihiko : kalian ini kok malah ribut sih. hmm.. untuk **mizziz** dan **meshi-chan**terima kasih sudah mau review crita gaje ni. Hah keren! Ya keren… gue bilang gitu karena di sini gue di buat keren! *tampang coo *

Yosuke dan junpei masih ribut. Tiba-tiba hp-nya Aki bunyi "pip piip pip *

Dra : Aki-san sadar! Hp-mu bunyi tuh cepat angkat!

Akihiko : Eh, ya. Halo Mitsu-chan! Ada apa? *suara dan gaya di cool in* (wow, ternyata yang nelpon Mitsuru. Bagaimana reaksi nya setelah Aki manggil Mitsuru dengan Mitsu-chan?)

Mitsuru : …_Aki kenapa kau memanggil ku Mitsu-chan… *nada dingin + aura death glare*_

Akihiko : Eh, apa? Gak kedengeran (ya iya lah suara Mitsuru di redam oleh teriakan Junpei&Yosuke yng entah sejak kapan ada di samping Aki)

Mitsuru yang mendengar teriakan gaje 2 orang itu pun lalu menjauh kan hp-nya sehingga bisa terdengar oleh Yukiko. "You Now it`s Yukiko" dia mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang diteriakan Junpei dan Yosuke… dan tentu saja…

"Hmm, hpm…Yoyon…Hahaha…Pei..Stupie…Hahahaaa….Stupei pei….Hahhaaaa…..!" tawa Yukiko si Hyena pun meledak! O.o

Sekejap, akihiko langsung mematikan hp-nya.

Akihiko : Gila! Kuping gue sakiitt…! *teriak gaje –di tonjok-*

Kanji : Ya elah senpai, tadi udah keren, sekarang kok malah gaje gitu sih! hah dasar jadinya ketundakan balas review nya. Hmm dari **meshi-chan**tadi, Siapa yang nylametin Minato & Souji-senpai? Umm menurut saya pasti anda tau. Arigatou sudah mau me review! :). Nih author lelet amat ya… baru sekrang die update!

Dra : yee…ba`a lo lai, habisnyo akhir2 ko banyak masalah. Apo lai MOS! Gila di suruh jemur di tangah lapangan! Puanas bnget! ( kok gini seh bahasanya?)

Kanji : yee..DL loe. Dra-chan udah semua nih!

Dra-chan : weiys saya di panggil Dra-chan! Kedengeran nya boleh juga. Di tambah Chan. Than`s kanji. Kalo gitu yang nutup….(lirik sana lirik sini, semua sibuk) haaah bagaimana kalo Minato dan Souji yang nutup!

Minato : loe pelit amat sih, di akhir kita yang disuruh!

Souji ; yee.. dasar Dra-chan. Hmm…

Minato & Souji : Akhir kata **jangan lupa review yuaaa…!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yai, yai, yaiiiiiiiii Chapta 4 akhirnya UPDATE! Nih chapter panjang loh! Kalo bosen please review. Kalo gak bosen, review! (sama aja kaleee)

Hehe…sebelumnya saya minta maaf, maaf kalo ceritanya, ada kalimat-kalimat kurang bisa di mengerti. Maaf lagi,,, gomen lama update-NyA….

Sekali lagi mav. And mo hon pratiannya…Yau dah Yak njut dah!

Fandom : Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 3 and Persona 4

Story by : dra minatoshiro

Rate : K or T

Disclaimer : persona 3 & 4 akan selalu milik atlus, kalau saya yang punya, ceritanya pasti ancur. (sya gaK pernaH main NiH game!)

Summary : sama aja ya, kayak chapta sebelumnya….

Warning : aneh yang pasti, OOC, AU…kalimat rada-rada aneh and kurang bisa di pahami. And….mav kalo ada TYPO!

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya, jangan lupa di ripiu ya…. Oh ya! Kalo review flame saya sekarang boleh, asalkan gak pahit-pahit ya…(munk kopi`) ! Dikasih goreng, pizza, mie ayam, bakso,,,, (woi! Apa an sih) maksudne masukan, saran ato kritikan jangan lupa OK! XD… :D.! Makasih .^_O .

(a/n : bagian awalnya hampir sama dengan akhiran cerita sebelumnya. Hanya nambah-nambah dikit Cuma…)

**Oowyoulah… wak lanjuik an carito nan sadiah ko ha… ~.~…(ni pa artinya?)**

Disclaimerlet's start!

**Chaptrer 4 : DON`T GO and HOLD OUT, PELASE**

**# Lokasi kecelakaan #**

"dan sepertinya 2 orang itu masih hidup" kata si petugas. Nafasnya masih memburu dan sekarang sedang menenangkan paru-parunya agar bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

"Lalu seperti apa ciri-ciri korban itu?" tanya Akihiko cepat membuat si petugas sedikit kaget.

"Eh, iya. Dua korban yang di temukan itu, keduanya laki-laki. Yang satu berambut biru emo kira-kira umurnya 19 tahun, memakai potongan earphone MP3 player di lehernya. Dan yang satu lagi berambut abu-abu, umurnya sekitar 17 tahun" ujar petugas itu menjelaskan ciri-ciri korban dan menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko.

` DEG! `

"Akh, "

"Eh, "

Sontak Akihiko dan Naoto kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan petugas itu. Pikiran mereka langsung tertuju pada 2 orang yang sedang mereka cari. Ada rasa campur aduk di dalam diri mereka, antara kaget, senang, sedih, lega, deg-degan, takut, kecewa, ragu-ragu campur jadi satu.

Senang dan lega karena di antara sekian banyak korban yang ditemukan baru 2 orang yang di maksud itu di nyatakan selamat. Deg-degan, tenang, lega, senang. Jika itu benar-benar mereka, tentu saja 2 orang yang mendengar berita itu sangat bersyukur dan lega. Namun, mereka juga takut, kecewa, dan ragu-ragu, jika 2 orang yang selamat tersebut bukanlah orang yang di cari melainkan orang lain, korban yang mendapat keberuntungan dari sang dewi Fortuna. Tentu mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas, kecewa dan tetap terus mencari 2 orang yang sangat mereka harapkan selamat serta tetap terus menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan naas itu.

Merekapun pergi mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan si petugas, dan sampailah mereka di bibir hutan arah timur jalur kereta, lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sudah ada sekitar 6 orang petugas di antaranya petugas medis yang memeriksa kondisi 2 tubuh yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah yang sepertinya belum tersentuh darah.

"*hah,hah* Bagaimana?" kata Unsho langsung setelah mereka bertiga sampai.

Secara bersamaan Junpei, Yosuke, dan Kanji serta beberapa petugas lain juga sampai di lokasi dan langsung bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Senpai!" seru Junpei.

"Kalian *melihat Junpei, lalu kembali menatap petugas yang sedang memeriksa kondisi tubuh korban* bagaimana kondisi mereka?" tanya Aki, menyambung kata-kata Unsho.

Lalu para petugas yang tadi menghalangi 2 tubuh pemuda itu untuk pemeriksaan, kemudian menyingkir sehingga terlihat dengan jelas oleh mereka sosok tubuh dan wajah kedua korban yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah coklat kehitaman itu. Dan sekarang mungkin sudah di genangi darah. Sontak seketika mereka langsung kaget, terdiam, terpaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mata mereka.

2 sosok tubuh yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya, berharap bertemu dengan kondisi yang sehat sempurna, dengan gaya + sapaan khas masing-masing dan dengan senyuman ramah yang tenang, yang bisa membuat orang ikut tersenyum.

Namun , , , ternyata apa yang mereka harapkan tidak terwujud, malah sebaliknya. Sosok tubuh para pemimpin itu tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan kondisi baju mereka sobek sana-sini, sekujur tubuh luka-luka akibat pecahan kaca-kaca, bagian kepala berdarah mungkin karna benturan benda-benda keras. Wajah dan pakaian mereka berdarah karena percikan darah (ngebayangin aja ya sendiri…..rasanya saya g` sanggup nulis bagian ni… -_- … but harus lanjut)

Sekejap tubuh ke-5 remaja itu bergetar. Raut wajah syok, sedih tampak jelas di wajah-wajah yang kini menatap hampa pada 2 sosok tubuh pemuda yang menjadi korban kecelakaan.

"Mi…nato…" lirih, suara yang mengisyaratkan ketidak percayaan itu keluar dari mulut pencipta game muda.

"Tidak mungkin… senpai…" kaget dan syok juga di rasakan Kanji.

"…." Akihiko semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

"Souji…" *menundukkan kepala lalu melirik ke arah cewe` bertopi biru yang tepat ada di samping nya, lalu terdiam*. "Naoto?" ucapnya lirih + kaget.

Sang cewe` bertopi itu terdiam, tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak sanggup menahan air yang memang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. mata itu menatap hampa pada sosok laki-laki yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapan nya. Wajah itupun sekarang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Nao..eh,!" sekejap Naoto langsung memeluk Yosuke erat. Tubuh kecil itu memeluk Yosuke erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yosuke.

Yosuke terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Naoto. Dan terdengar jelas oleh laki-laki berambut kuning itu suara sendu, isakan-isakan tangis dari cewe` yang memeluknya dan perlahan-lahan Yosuke membalas memeluk cewe itu lembut.

"Tenanglah" ucapnya lembut, lalu mengusap pelan kepala Naoto lembut.

"Naoto…" Kanji turut sedih + syok melihat senpainya tak berdaya dan melihat cewe` yang di kaguminya dan sempat menyukai cewe` itu. Yang kini menangis dan syok berat di hadapannya.

"Mereka masih bernafas, beruntung. Ini suatu keajaiban bagi mereka" ujar petugas medis.

Setelah sesaat petugas itu bicara, 4 orang petugas lain datang dengan membawa 2 buah tandu dan dengan cepat 2 tubuh itu dipindahkan dengan hati-hati ke atasnya.

"Kami akan segera membawa korban ke rumah sakit" kata salah satu petugas yang membawa tandu.

Setelah petugas-petugas itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan membawa 2 tandu yang di atasnya terbaring tubuh-tubuh yang penuh luka. Korban yang selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan tragis.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Unsho pada 5 remaja di hadapannya.

"mm, sepertinya kami harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku dan kanji akan ikut mobil ambulance, lalu Junpei, Yosuke, dan Naoto pergi dengan mobil ku. Junpei kau yang nyetir, bisakan?" ujar Akihiko, tangannya masih menggepal sambil melirik pemuda bertopi biru.

"…"*mengangguk kecil* (Junpei)

"Baiklah, Unsho-senpai. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi kami. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Unsho, kelima remaja itupun pergi meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan yang kondisinya sangat parah.

Hmm,,, keadaan Naoto? Kondisi Detective Prince kita ini, sejak para petugas pembawa tandu itu datang, lalu pergi dengan membawa tandu yang sudah di tempati 2 korban itu. Wajahnya terus di basahi air mata,,, UPsss ternyata yang basah tidak hanya wajahnya tapi juga membasahi baju Yosuke, orang yang di peluknya untuk bisa mengeluarkan emosinya yang disimpannya sendiri. Dengan perlahan-lahan Yosuke menenangkan cewe` itu, lalu mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan tersebut.

**# Stasiun YasoInaba #**

Suasana di stasiun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sedih mendominasi suasana satu-satunya stasiun kereta api yang ada di kota Inaba. Mereka semua yang ada di stasiun itu sangat terpukul atas apa yang menimpa saudara mereka. Tak terkecuali bagi bagi para chara-chara kesayangan kita yang masih menunggu kabar dan informasi dari petugas stasiun maupun mereka yang pergi ke lokasi dan ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa masih belum ada kabar?" tanya Fuuka lemas.

"Sabarlah, mungkin sebentar lagi" ujar Mitsuru. Tangannya menyilang di dada sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tidak lama selesai Mitsuru bicara, tiba-tiba suara nada sms hp Mitsuru bunyi.

`Triingnnm, triiingnm, triiingnnm` (gak taw lah yau, asal-asalan*di bekuiin*)

"Eh, *mengeluarkan hp* Aki!" serunya kaget. suaranya akgak kereas sehingga orang-orang refleks melihatnya.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Yukiko, menatap Mitsuru.

"Apa ada kabar dari Akihiko-senpai? Kuma!" seru Teddie yang suaranya nyaris teriak.

Mitsuru lalu membuka SMS dari Aki lalu, sekejap wajahnya terlihat lega, tidak lagi muram atau cemas. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya setelah membaca kalimat yang tertulis di layar hp-nya.

"Mereka selamat…" ujarnya.

"Benarkah! Syukurlah…." Seru Yukiko dan Fuuka bersamaan.

"Senpai selamat!" kata Rise senang.

"Waah, ini benar-benar keajaiban" kata Ken.

"Ya~ senpai masih hiduup~…" teriak Teddie senang.

"Kita harus cepat pergi ke rumah sakit. Ayo" ajak Mitsuru.

Lalu mereka pun langsung melesat pergi, keluar dari stasiun menuju rumah sakit. Tidak lupa pula Mitsuru memberitahukan berita itu pada Yukari, Aigis, dan Chie.

**# Hospital Inaba #**

Ternyata yang dulu sampai di rumah sakit adalah Yukari cs, lalu mobil ambulance yang baru sampai lalu dengan sigap para petugas membawa dua korban itu ke ruang UGD. Akihiko dan Kanji langsung bergabung dengan Yukari dan yang lain. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang di tumpangi Naoto, Junpei, dan Yosuke sampai. Dan akhirnya semua lengkap setelah Mitsuru memakirkan mobilnya lalu masuk ke ruang tunggu dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Mereka semua menunggu di ruang tunggu yang ada tidak jauh dari ruang UGD. Semua cemas, takut, dan tidak sabar menunggu kabar kondisi dua orang yang ada di dalam, yang berjuang untuk hidup.

Chie duduk di kursi paling tepi. Matanya melirik, mencari seseorang yang kondisinya sangat di khawatirkannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu, yang duduk terpaku, diam disamping Yosuke. Sosok cewe` memakai topi biru yang hampir tidak pernah di lepasnya. Naoto. Lalu Chie menghampiri Naoto yang terduduk lemas bersandarkan tembok dingin. Menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua telapak tangannya nanar.

Sebelum ia duduk, sejenak Chie menatap Yosuke dan sekilas laki-laki itu mengganguk seakan paham akan apa yang dipikirkan dan dilakukan Chie. Setelah itu baru Chie duduk di samping Naoto.

"Naoto, kuatkan dirimu…". Hanya itu yang bisa Cie katakan pada Naoto. Lalu tangannya memegang, mendekap lembut jari-jari dingin Naoto.

"Kumohon,,,,, jangan pergi lagi…"

"Kumohon,,,,, bertahanlah….."

Kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang gadis android Aigis dan si Detective Prince Naoto. Seketika semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Semua memandang mereka sedih.

Junpei yang sedari tadi berdiri, lalu duduk di sebelah Fuuka. Fuuka tersadar setelah laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan posisi tangan bertumpu pada lututnya dan menatap hampa lantai dingin di ruangan itu, menatapnya nanar.

"Junpei-kun…" suara lembut Fuuka memanggil namanya.

Matanya menatap sedih pada sosok laki-laki di sampingnya itu lalu dengan perlahan tangannya meraih tangan yang kini tengah meremas erat lutut, menahan emosi yang terkumpul penuh di diri laki-laki itu.

Sebelum telapak tangan Fuuka sampai di atas jari-jari itu, Junpei bersuara, ia berbisik. Seakan yang mendengar hanya dia sendiri, tapi bisikan itu terdengan oleh Fuuka.

"Ini sama seperti menunggu Chidori…." Bisiknya pelan.

`GLUP`

Sekejap perempuan itu menghentikan tangannya, tepat di atas tangan Junpei. Ia terdiam setelah mendengar bisikan Junpei. Tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya tadi yang ingin menenangkan Junpei, terasa hilang begitu saja. Tangan yang niatnya tadi ingin memegang jari-jari itu, tiba-tiba terhenti, tidak bisa diangkat ataupun di gerakan. Seperti tertahan di posisi itu sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menutup mulutnya dan gumaman pelan keluar.

"Junpei…" ia menggumamkan nama itu lagi.

Sejenak ia paham akan maksud ucapan Junpei. Suasana dan perasaan seperti ini memang persis sama dengan waktu itu, perasaan sakit yang hanya dia rasakan. Chidori, nama perempuan yang di ucapkan Junpei adalah seorang perempuan yang pertamakali di sukai Junpei. Mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu. Junpei sangat menyukainya dan lama-kelamaan mereka saling menyukai walaupun dengan status berbeda. Ya different. Junpei adalah seorang persona user yang berniat melindungi dunia dari shadow terutama dari Nyx dan semua yang mengancam kedamaian dunia yang tergabung dalam organisasi S.E.E.S. Sedangkan Chidori adalah persona user yang tergabung dalam kelompok Strega yang mempunyai niat ingin mengacaukan dunia dengan memanfaatkan shadow.

(a/n: gak tw apa tujuan strega. jadi asal buat ajha….*di bantai Strega*)

Chidori mengalami luka yang sangat parah akibat dia menolong Junpei yang saat itu melawan Takaya. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk laki-laki yang di sukainya, bisa dibilang yang dicintainya pertama kali seumur hidupnya. (waaahh….so sweet….) dan memberikan sebagian kekuatannya pada Junpei agar laki-laki itu selamat dan bisa mengalahkan Takaya, sang pemimpin Strega.

Seakan masih terpaku, diam, sebuah tangan akhirnya menyelamatkan tangan yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari atas tangan si laki-laki. Junpei memegang lembut tangan Fuuka dan itu membuat perempuan rambut hijau lumut itu sedikit terkejut.

Lalu Fuuka menatap mata yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Junpei…kun.."

"Kali ini aku yakin, di pasti sembuh"

Kata-kata itu seakan membuat perubahan dari dalam diri Fuuka. Perasaannya tadi yang bimbang, seolah hilang dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Junpei. Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya. Itu pasti".

1 setengah jam berlalu. Tiba-tiba hp Aki berbunyi, mengagetkan si pemiliknya yang tengah istirahat bersandar di kursi tunggu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan hp-nya dan membuka SMS itu lalu membacanya.

"Hmm, baiklah" Akihiko menghela nafas lalu menghadap Mitsuru.

"Siapa?" tanya Mitsu.

"Unsho-senpai. Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu" kata Aki.

"Hmm, jadi kau akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Hmm, apa kau khawatir…." katanya menggoda.

"Bukan waktunya bercanda Aki" sewot Mitsu.

"Sorry. Baiklah aku minta padamu untuk mengurus masalah disini. Aku, Junpei, Yosuke, dan Kanji akan kembali ke lokasi untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi" ujar Aki.

"Ya".

Pertama Akihiko menghampiriYosuke, Kanji, dan Naoto. Ternyata Naoto tidak bisa ikut karna dia sudah sangat kelelahan. Setelah itu dia menghampri Junpei yang masih diam membisu.

"Junpei kita harus melanjutkan penyelidikan" ujar Aki pada Junpei.

Junpei yang masih menundukkan kepala lau mendongak menatap senpainya yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Apa kau masih sanggup?" tanya Aki.

Junpei yang masih diam, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Heh, tak ada gunanya kalau cuma diam dan menunggu saja kan?"

"Haah, kau ini. ayo pergi"

Mereka ber-4 pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju lokasi kecelakaan. Memang lelah, letih, sakit yang mereka rasakan. Tapi dengan sisa tenaga, mereka masih sanggup mencari menyelidiki apa penyebab kecelakaan tragis itu. Kecelakaan yang menimpa 2 sahabat mereka. Dan itu harus mereka temukan jawabannya.

Tbc aja yach….

Dra-chan : Fiyuuuuhhh….. akhirnya….selese juga dah chapta 4. Walaupun rasanya pendek, jalan-jalan ceritanya masih d situ-situ jha dan Update Nya yg LuaMa….., but itu semua karna ada halangannya… tapi, semoga ajha masih ada yang mao m`baca fic boring neeehh….*kepala nunduk*

Junpei : Yach, koq gue jadi cengeng gitu seh! Pake ada ingata-ingata tentang Chidori lagi. Gue kan,…jadi…sedih …lagiii….*mojok di sudut ruangan*

Fuuka : Junpei-kun, koq nangis lagi. Tadi kan udah nagisnya. Udah ya…. Cup-cup cuup…*ngelus-ngelus punggung Junpei*

Yukari : Tuh dua orang aneh amat seh,,, yaudah Dra-chan gimana kalo balas review jha langsung

Dra-chan : Betul juga, sampe lupa. Makacih yukari-chan. Umm walau pun dikit cuma, biarlah. dari **NeeNao****, **makasih dah mau baca dn review fic membosankan nih. Ngegantung yaa…maaf ni ketiknya waktunya mepet, jadinya gantung gitu dech. Maap! Njut Mitsu-senpai!

Mitsuru : Jangan seenaknya motong-motong nama orang. Dari **ginryuumaru****, **terima kasih dah mau repot-repot mereview fic ya….memang Membosankan!

Dra-chan : Mitsu-senpai koq gitu sih. ntar ku buat adengan senpai dengan Aki-senpai baru tau rasa` *ngancem*

Mitsuru : Eh, koq malah ngancem. Mw di eksekusi…*siap-siap*

Dra-chan : Gyaaa…. Maaaapp…..*kabur lalu sembunyi di belakang Aki*

Akihiko : Sudahlah, kalian ini. Dra-chan lanjutkan

Dra-chan : Senpai ajaaa….*merajuk*

Akihiko : Baiklah dua-duanya aja sekaligus, menghemat waktu. Umm, dari **meshi-chan****, ** WHAATT! Dra-chan kamu di panggil sensei olehnya…. Sepertinya ada yang salah, pasti anda salah meshi-chan. Sebenarnya Dra-chan ntu masih anak baru di ffn. Rasanya belum pantas di panggil sensei. Lalu dari **mizziz****. **Yaaa minato dn souji lah anda sekalian, hmm,hmm…(eh, kok melenceng lagi…)

Dra-chan : Iyaap! Makasih senpai. Sekarang yang menutup siapa ya….*celingak-celinguk*

Dra-chan : Gimana sih, koq pada sibuk semua. *ngilat Kanji gie duduk diam* eh Kanji gak ada kejaan ya,,,.. mao bantuan nutup …

Kanji : Ah Dra-chan, boleh. Umm akhir kata aja langsung yaa…untuk para readers yang baca…..

PLEASE REVIEW!

All chara : Please Review…


	5. Chapter 5

Yohohoho…. Chapta 5 akhirnya UPDATE! Nih chapter lumayan panjang loh! Kalo bosen please review. Kalo gak bosen, review! (sama aja kaleee)

Hehe…sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya ada kalimat-kalimat yang kurang bisa di mengerti. Maaf lagi,,, gomen lama update-NyA….

Sekali lagi mav. And mo hon pratiannya…Yau dah Yak njut dah! (banyak amat 'dah' nya?)

Fandom : Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 3 and Persona 4

Story by : dra minatoshiro

Rate : K or T

Disclaimer : persona 3 & 4 akan selalu milik atlus, kalau saya yang punya, ceritanya pasti ancur. Kalw punya saya, Junpei saya buat sengsaraaaa….(dipukul+dibakar Hermes)

Summary : sama aja ya, kayak chapta sebelumnya….

Warning : aneh yang pasti, charanya ada yang OOC, AU…kalimat rada-rada aneh and kurang bisa di pahami. And….mav kalo ada TYPO!

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya, jangan lupa di ripiu ya…. Oh ya! Kalo review flame saya sekarang boleh, asalkan gak pahit-pahit ya…(munk kopi`) ! Dikasih goreng, pizza, mie ayam, bakso,,,, (woi! Apa an sih) maksudne masukan, saran ato kritikan jangan lupa OK! XD… :D.! Makasih .^_^.

**Oowyoulah….. mari kito baco lai carito nyo,,,,, ndak lamo-lamo lai dowh. Yuk njut! (nie paan lagi artinya?*ditempeleng*)**

Disclaimerlet's start!

**- -#-#- -**

**# Morning, 8.30 #**

Semua masih menunggu di ruang tunggu. Menunggu kabar dari dokter. Suasana masih sepi pagi itu. Semalaman mereka menunggu dan sekarang sebagian dari mereka tertidur karena kelelahan. Yang masih terjaga pagi itu Cuma Naoto, Chie, Aigis, Yukari dan Mitsuru, sedangkan Akihiko, Junpei, Yosuke, dan Kanji kembalike lokasi kecelakaan KA, dan sisanya tertidur di kursi.

Suasana tenang bercampur cemas menyelimuti ruangan itu. Akhirnya sekitar 3-5 jam menunggu pintu UGD itu terbuka. Seseorang keluar dari balik pintu itu, mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau memegang sarung tangan yang ternoda oleh darah. Laki-laki paruh baya itu menghampiri mereka. Mereka menyadari kehadiran dokter itu, lalu Yukari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan ynag memakan waktu lama itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dokter?" tanya Yukari tidak sabaran. Ia menatap dokter itu. Tidak hanya dia, tapi semuanya juga melihat kearah sang dokter yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, sabar. Apa disini ada anggota keluarga dari kedua pemuda itu?"

"Tidak ada, mereka berdua anak pindahan, kami semua sahabatnya. Memangnya ada apa dokter?" kata Mitsuru.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, tinggal menunggu mereka sadar dan berdoa agar mereka cepat sembuh" ujar dokter itu. Semua yang mendengarnya sangat lega dan rasa khawatir itupun hilang. "Apa kalian semua dari tadi malam ada di sini?" tanya dokter itu.

"Hmm, ya. Semalaman kami semua menunggu di sini. Kami menunggu kabar kondisi sahabat kami" jawab Yukiko.

"*tersenyum simpul* mereka sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti kalian yang setia menunggu dan ada disini untuk mereka. Saya kagum dengan persahabatan kalian walaupun saya belum mengenal kalian" ujar sang dokter.

"Terima kasih" balas Mitsuru.

"Luka yang mereka alami cukup parah, tapi kemungkinan bisa sembuh masih ada.. Walaupun tidak semua anggota tubuh mereka bia cepat pulih. Maksudnya, satu kaki sebelah kanan pemuda yang bernama Seta, mengalami retak di tulang kering dan di pergelangan kakinya sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan. Lalu pemuda yang bernama Arisato mengalami patah tulang di tangan kiri dan bahu serta telapak tangannya remuk, sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan ataupun dirasakan" jelas dokter.

"Jadi,… maksud dokter senpai lumpuh…?" tanya Rise tidak percaya.

"Bukan begitu. Memang tangan dan kaki mereka tidak bisa di gerakan bukan berarti lumpuh. Tapi untuk sembuh memerlukan waktu yang lama, terutama untuk bagian tangan . jadi tenanglah dan bersabar"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara. Sunyi kembali merasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat jelas oleh mereka (anggota mantan S.E.E.S) wajah sedih sang gadis android walaupun tidak ada yang tau, tapi mereka tau.

"Saya sarankan, sebaiknya kalian semua pulang lah dulu, istirahat kalau masih disini kalian bisa sakit" kata dokter menyarankan.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, dokter" balas Yukari.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi". Dokter itupun pergi.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan istirahat. Keadaan mereka kita sudah tau. Jadi tidak ada ynag perlu di khawatirkan lagi" kata Mitsuru.

"Baik"

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka semua meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sebelumnya Mitsuru memberitahukan kondisi Minato dan Souji pada Akihiko dan yang lain. Dan itu membuat Akihiko, Kanji terutama Junpei dan Yosuke lega. Dan semangat dalam melakukan penyelidikan.

**# Lokasi kecelakaan #**

"Aneh, kenapa tidak ada bukti sedikitpu?" gumam Yosuke.

"Hmm, sepanjang lintasan ini tidak ada tanda-tanda rel rusak , patah atau hilang dan semua kondisi mesin juga tidak ada yang rusak" imbuh Aki.

"Haaa, kalau tidak ada yang rusak, kenapa bisa terjadi kecelakaan!" umpat Junpei kesal.

"Tapi lihatlah, roda bagian depan rusak seperti di rem paksa dan putaran rodanya mengarah kebelakang, lalu bagian depan kereta hancur seperti sehabis menabrak pohon atau tembok besar" jelas Aki.

Sementara mereka sedang berpikir, Unsho, Kanji dan Doujima yang kebetulan juga bertugas di sana menghampiri mereka yang berada di bagian depan gerbong kereta.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Doujima.

"Eh, Doujima-san?" gumam Yusuke sedikit kaget.

"Masih belum" jawab Junpei santai.

"Hari sudah tinggi (siang) tapi masih belum ditentukan apa penyebab kecelakaan ini" jelas Akihiko.

"Hmm, dari hasil penyelidikan kami beserta polisi, gerbong kereta bagian belakang hancur seperti ada yang mendorong atau menabrak dinding gerbong sehingga kereta melaju cepat" kata Unsho. (bayangin kayak kereta mainan yang didorong bagian belakangnya dengan keras lalu menabrak dinding. .. yaaa…kayak gitulah!)

"Didorong…?" satu alis Yosuke terangkat.

"Maksudnya-…" sebelum Akihiko melanjutkan kata-katanya , Naoto, Aigis, dan mitsuru datang. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Mitsuru langsung.

"Mitsuru? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Aki spontan.

"Heh, memangnya kenapa? Aku bosan di rumah sakit" jawab Mtsuru.

"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaan mu di kantor? Kenapa kau tidak istirahat, kenapa malah kemari?" tanya Aki belum puas.(Ceee…ceee… perhatian ni ye…*di tabok*)

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau urusan kantor aku sudah menyuruh Kusaka dan Yukari untuk mengurusnya sampai penyebab kecelakaan KA ini terungkap" balas Mitsuru. Sekarang matanya menyusuri semua keadaan TKP yang memang 'sangat' berantakan dan sejauh mata memandang banyak barang-barang berserakan yang dilumuri cairan merah yang sudah kering. "Parah sekali…" gumamnya.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah tau apa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini? tanya Naoto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Belum" jawab Yosuke singkat lalu kembali menatap kondisi kereta.

"Hmm,,, rasanya sudah" tutur Aki sambil berkacak pinggang dan memegang dagunya kayak sedang berpikir.

"Eh! Sudah apanya!" tanya Yosuke, Junpei dan Kanji bersamaan.

Unsho, Doujima, Mitsuru, Aigis, dan Naoto saling tukar pandang. Sedangkan Akihiko menyiapkan sarung tangannya dan sulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu semenjak kecelakaan naas itu. Kota Inaba sudah mulai terlihat tenang. Suasana berkabung perlahan-lahan hilang, dan semua keluarga korban sudah ikhlas merelakan kepergian orang-orang yang mereka sayang. Semua kembali beraktifitas seperti sediakala dan stasiun Inaba pun sudah mulai beroperasi kembali setelah jalur kereta di bersihkan dan diperbaiki.

**# In Junes #**

Yukari, Fuuka, Chie sedang duduk-duduk di café. Mereka sedang menunggu yang lain. Yukari terduduk lemas dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Haaah, ini sudah seminggu lebih, kenapa mereka belum sadar juga…?" kata Yukari lemas.

"Yukari-san, apa kau sakit? Pasti kerja sampai larut malam lagi" kata Fuuka khawatir.

"Nggak kok, hanya kecapean. Paling istirahat bentar udah sehat lagi" balas Yukari sambil mengeratkan jaketnya dan memeluk tubuhnya agar hangat.

"Senpai, minumlah. Ini akan menghangatkan tubuhmu" saran Yosuke yang membawa segelas minuman hangat lalu meletakkan nya di depan Yukari (di atas meja).

"Eh, trims Yosuke"

"Fuuka-san juga" lanjut Yosuke.

"Ehem, aku…?"

"Iya, iya silahkan"

Tidak lama kemudian Yukiko, Rise, dan Junpei tiba. Junpei langsung duduk lalu kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalanya.

"Aaaaaghh! Sial!" teriak Junpei yang kayaknya lagi frustasi.

"Ada apa sih, baru datang tereak-tereak. Berisik tau! Dasar Stupei!" sewot Yukari.

"Uuuungh, kenapa? Kenapa, kenapa mereka selalu mendesak ku hah! apa mereka tidak mengerti? Apa mereka tidak punya perasaan, ap- Aaaaww! Sakiiit,,," .Junpei meraung kesakitan karna di tabok nampan oleh Yukari.

"Dasar Stupei, berisik! Ku mohon diamlah Junpei…!" bentak Yukari emosi. Sekarang ia merasakan tenaganya terkuras habis, lalu kedua tangannya dilipat di atas meja kemudian menidurkan, membenamkan kepalanya. "Maaf" bisiknya pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sontak, semua seketika terdiam melihat sikap Yukari barusan, terutama Junpei dan Fuuka. Mereka tidak habis pikir, ternyata problem yang dimiliki Yukari lebih berat dari pada problem yang sedang dihadapi Junpei, Fuuka dan yang lain, problem yang dipikulnya sendiri. Menjadi seorang mahasiswi sekaligus menjabat sebagai asisten sekretaris di perusahaan Kirijo Group dan ditambah masalah dengan 'seseorang' yang menambah pikirannya. Pusing.

"Senpai, ada masalah apa? Belakangan ini, sejak kecelakaan KA kemaren kalian berdua terlihat sangat sibuk. Yukiko bilang kalian pergi pagi-pagi sekali lalu pulang nya larut malam dan jarang makan. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya Chie heran, terselip rasa khawatir di suaranya. Yang lain pun ikut memasang wajah heran –minus Fuuka- pada anggota mantan S.E.E.S yang baru beberapa hari mereka kenal.

(a/n : sekilas info saja. Aki, Mitsu, Yukari, Aigis, Junpei, Fuuka, dan Ken tinggal di penginapan milik keluarga Amagi. Maksudnya, villa meilik Mitsuru sedang di renovasi. Jadi sementara waktu mereka tinggal dulu di sana. Aha, satu lagi Ken, Teddie dan Kanji sudah pergi duluan ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Aki, Mitsu, Naoto dan Aigis ada di kantor polisi, masih menentukan siapa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan, bukan penyebab kecelakaan.)

Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka hanya diam, dan itu membuat mereka tambah penasara.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah pribadi, tapi…" Fuuka terdiam lalu melirik Yukari.

"Ini hanya masalah pekerjaan. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi ke rumah sakit melihat kondisi mereka, mungkin saja mereka sudah sadar. Ayo" kata Yukari lemas, ia tersenyum miris. Lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yukari-senpai, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rise.

"Tidak apa-apa kok .Rise-chan jangan khawatir" ujar Fuuka lalu berjalan menghampiri Yukari yang sudah beranjak dari meja. Tiba-tiba hp Yukari bunyi.

"Eh, *ngliat layar* halo…" sapanya lemah.

Junpei yang juga sudah berdiri, lalu berjalan melewati Yukari dengan wajah masam.

"huh, Pasti dia lagi?" gerutunya sambil berlalu.

"eh, dia? Siapa?" tanya Yosuke heran lalu berlari menyusul Junpei.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan kesana- secepatnya-…." Sambungan terputus lalu ia berbalik menghadap Fuuka, Yukiko, Chie dan Rise.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan, nanti aku nyusul. Maaf" katanya cepat. Setelah itu dia ngacir pergi duluan. Sempat ia melirik Junpei yang mengisyaratkan supaya dia harus hati-hati dan cepat kembali. Setelah itu Yukari pergi meninggalkan Junes.

**# Unknow Place #**

- POV' Protagonist -

Gelap, sunyi, itu yang ku rasakan saat ini. aku berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan bahkan aku tidak merasakannya. Mati. Itu yang kurasakan. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kepala ku sakit saat aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru aku alami-. Oh ya, kecelakaan, aku mengalami kecelakaan kereta bersama si rambut abu-abu. Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan apa aku sudah mati….?

Selama otak ku masih berpikir, aku menatap hampa ruangan, rumah?, gym?, atau apalah tempat ini namanya, dan…apakah aku buta? Atau memang tak ada sedikitpun cahaya? Gelap! Tapi,,, tiba-tiba secercah cayaha memasuki mataku, membuat mataku perih. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu makin terang dan sayup aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dan cahaya putih biru itu menampakkan seeorang…..

"Siapa disitu…?" tanyaku. Orang itu berhenti di dalam cahaya redup, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Seketika terdengar suara 'Klekh' dan….

"Waaaah, silau man! Cepat singkirkan. Pirih nih mata gue!" teriak ku sewot sambil menutup mata dan menghalangi cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke mataku.

"Oooups` sorry, dorry, canberry! Huft, nih gara-gara gak pernah di pakai selama hampir dua tahon dan udah jadi rongsokan, ternyata sinarnya masih terang!. Hmm gak salah beli betray nih, hahaha…." Sahut si orang Aneh atau Stress yang memegang 'Senter' sambil ketawa. Nih orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ yaa?

"Ehem, maaf kesalahan teknik (author dilempar meja). Selamat datang kembali anak ku. Sudah lama ya,,, sejak waktu itu" ujar orang itu tenang. Eeh,,,apa maksudnya 'selamat datang anak ku?' emang gue anak loe! (readers tw khan … ntuh capa…?)

"Memangnya ini di mana? Lagi pula siapa kau, munk mkita pernah ketemu?" tanya ku lagi. EeeeH! Chotto matte(benar g` sih tulisannya?) kenapa aku sudah terduduk di kursi? Perasaan tadi tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang bisa? Huuuft, whatever lah, bagus kalau bisa di gerakan.

"Aku Igor. Haaah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lupa padaku, si master hebat dan di hormati ini (author+readrs : Huueekh!) pemilik ruanganmegah, velvet room" kata Igor bangga sambil manjat pohon nyolong mangga (digetok Igor karna ngasal)

"Ah Igor! Si kakek botak rambut ubanan hidung panjang kayak pinokio versi tua, yang selalu di buat para author menderita and sial terus di tiap cerita" sahutku asalan + kaget gak percaya.

Seketika tampang ntuh kakek langsung berubah tambah Jelek dan sang author sukses pindah tempat secara tidak wajar?

"Ooiii! Wajah gak kelihatan, berdiri di tempat gelap lagi! ngapain lagi tuh senter rongsokan di arahan ke mata gue, silau tau! bagaimana gue bisa lihat bego!" bentak ku. "Dan lagi, kenapa gue tiba-tiba bisa ada di velvet room!" sewot ku sambil tereak-tereak. EsMosi gue.

"Apa loe bilang kakek tua versi pinokio! Dasar bocah kurang ajar, gak sopan, sialan!..."

Ooouups! Kayaknya Igor marah nih!

- End POV` Protagonist –

Sementara igor marah-marah + ngamuk gaje sendiri. Hmm aneh bin anehnya ntuh orang gak marah ke si protagonist malah ke patung-patung yang da di ruangan itu lalu di ancurin O.O`! emang stress nih orang, udah lama gak ketemu ternyata oh ternyata gilanya makin menjadi-jadi *sweatdrop*

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang dan menghentikan si pinokio tua ubanan, stress dan makin gila setelah melihat patung kesayangannya hancur * author di lempar batu gede+kayu gelondongan+minyak+kompor?* sebelum semua perabot yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi korban amukan si kakek.

"Hei, master tenang lah. Mungkin dia benar-benar lupa. Lagi pula salah sendiri kenapa lampunya gak di idupin, nih malah pake senter. Dasr master oon!" *di tempeleng*

"Eh, suara ini…"

"hm, hai Minato-kun lama gak ketemu. Pasti kau tidak lupa denganku kan?"

Tiba-tiba lampu hidup memberikan cahaya putih terang berbaur biru. Ruangan megah dengan jam besar yang arah putarannya berlawanan arah menggantung di dinding tinggi di hadapan Minato dengan latar seperti tempat ini sedang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ada meja besar di hadapannya dan di belakang meja itu berdiri seorang perempuan berpakaian biru dengan kancing beasr, rambut putih pendek memakai topi sambil memegang….buku…? mao ngajar buu…! *di tabok pake buku*

"Elizabeth…" gumam Minato sedikit kaget. "Kalau kau ada, jadi yang tadi beneran Igor dan tempat ini…."

"Hn. Yap benar. Sekarang kau ada di sini. Selamat datang kembali di velvet room, Minat-kun" Elizabeth tersenyum ramah padanya.

- POV` Yukari -

Huuft, semoga aku tidak terlambat. Memangnya ada masalah apa lagi sih di memanggil ku? Apa dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ku sekarang ? kenapa di jadi seperti ini. rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hubungan ini. have enough!

Aku terus berjalan melewati orang-orang lalu masuk ke dalam gang yang terletak di antara toko buku dan café. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihatnya berdiri bersandar di tembok dekat tiang listrik. Gang itu tidaklah sempit, hanya saja rang orang melewatinya. Kenapa dia menyuruh ku ke sini? Untuk bicara kan bisa di café atau di mana saja asalkan ada tempat duduk. Jujur aku sangat lelah.

"Hai, maaf membuat mu menunggu lama, Kaizu" sapa ku. Dia tau aku sudah datang lalu berbalik menghadap ku kemudian menatap ku.

"Hn, iie" balasnya singkat.

"Ada apa memanggil ku? Kalu ada masalah penting cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" jelas ku.

"Ini masalah tentang hubungan kita" jawabnya, masih menatap ku. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindar dariku? Apa lagi salah ku sehingga kau menjauh dari ku, Yukari?" lanjutnya.

"Menghindar? Aku tidak menghindar dari mu, malah kau yang membuat ku menjauhi mu. Kau meninggalkan ku sendiri. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu, apa kau tau perasaan ku…." Aku terdiam mengingat kejadian yang seharusnya ku lupakan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

Aku diam, dia juga terdiam, sama-sama mengingat kejadian dua Minggu lalu, kejadian yang membuat ku sakit, terluka, membuat ku tidak bisa lagi mempercayainya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tidqak inign membuatmu terluka, aku…" ia kembali terdiam. Aku masih belum menatap wajahnya.

"Lalu apa maksud mu melakukan itu? Datang lalu marah-marah, membentak ku di depan senpai, Junpei, Fuuka dan setelah itu meninggalkan ku sendiri tanpa ku tau apa salah ku" sekarang aku menatap wajah penuh penyesalan, penyesalan yang terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Maaf kan aku. Waktu itu aku lepas kendali, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan emosiku, karena…."

"Kenapa? Karena apa?" desakku.

"Karna, sejak kau bekerja di perusahaan Kirijo (letakkan saja kira2 sekitar 6 bulan lalu) hubungan kita menjauh, aku jarang menerima kabar darimu. Lama kelamaan kau semakin berubah, setiap aku mencari mu kau selalu bilang `sibuk, tidak punya banyak waktu`, aku pikir kau memang sibuk jadi aku menghindar sementara waktu dan waktu itu aku juga disibukkan dengan usahaku. Hampir 2 bulanlebih kita tidak berhubungan, aku berusaha menghubungi mu, tapi tidak bisa dan waktu di jalan aku bertemu Junpei lalu menanyakan keadaan mu, dan dia bilang,…." Dia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku menunggu.

"Dia bilang diantara kita sudah tidak ada lagi hubungan, kau sudah memiliki yang lain, dan aku berpikir kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja. Kau tau ,..itu membuat ku terluka". Semua yang dikatakannya membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Terlintas di benakku, kalau yang membuatnya seperti ini….

"Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, pikiran ku kosong, kemarahan menguasaiku, dan di depan mereka aku melakukan semuanya…." Dia mengepalkan tangannya, erat. Tanpa ku sadari air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku, tubuh ku lemas.

"Tidak lama setelah itu kau kembali padaku karna kau sudah tidak lagi dengannya. Aku merasa di permainkan. Sebenarnya apa mau mu Yukari, apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan!" pintanya, kurasakan suaranya meninggi.

Aku tidak menjawab. Ku akui aku salah, salah, terlalu egois. Kenapa aku tidak bisa memahami dia? Padahal selama ini dy yang paling banyak berkorban. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku melukai hati orang yang sepenuh hati mencintaiku, lalu aku mencampakkan nya setelah itu memintanya kembali? 'Baka! Baka baka baka!' pikir ku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Lalu ku rasakan tangannya memegang tangan ku dan menatapku.

" Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?" lirihnya, menatapku dalam.

"Aku,…maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois. Ini semua salahku tidak bisa menerima mu sepenuh hati, tidak memikirkan perasaan mu. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Kau melebihi'nya', kau terlalu baik. Aku menyesal, aku,…"

"Sudah cukup. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah mengerti, aku tidak ingin melihat mu menderita karena ini. sekarang bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" katanya memotong perkataanku. "Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan hubungan yang hampir dua tahun ini dengan ku…?" tambahnya.

Sekali lagi, aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Setelah semua terjadi masih kah dia mau denganku? Dia memang terlalu baik. Apa aku akan menerimanya? atau berhenti di sini? Tapi hati ku masih menginginkan nya, aku masih menyukainya. Dan aku ingin kembali bersamanya, sudah ku putuskan, "Ya, aku mau" diapun lalu memeluk ku, erat.

- End POV` Yukari -

Mereka saling memaafkan dan menyesali perbuatan masing-masing.

"Sekarang, bukankah kau mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kaizu.

"Kenapa kau tau? Ya aku mau ke rumah sakit" jawab Yukari.

"Aku tau dari Mitsuru-san. Jadi kau mau aku antar?" tawar Kaizu pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Hn"

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya masalah yang memusingkan itu selesai. Beban seorang Yukari pun menjadi ringan, karna orang yang ia harapkan mengurangi bebannya sudah kembali.

Haaa…. bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke velvet room? Apa yang terjadi sekarang, dan dapatkah dua protagonist kita yang masih belum sadarkan diri menghadapi tantangan yang akan di berikan pada mereka? Tantangan yang lebih berat dari yang mereka alami sebelumnya.

**# velvet Room #**

(a/n : nih bagian penjelasan terakhir, jadi ringkas aja ya..) nyambung gak nyambung terserah aje yeee…*di buru anjing rabies*

Semua sudah jelas. Minato sudah tau kalau Souji seorang persona user sama seperti dia dan ternyata yang menolong mereka adalah persona yang tak lain milik Minato, Orpheus. Dan untuk tantangan dan masalah kali ini ternyata lebih rumit. Bukan hanya melawan shadow yang ternyata kembali muncul setelah tersegelnya Nyx, tapi juga menghadapi kasus-kasus yang berhubungan shadow, terror kabut merah dan Mayonaka channel yang tidak di sangka-sangka kembali muncul. Kemunculan shadow mungkin karena segel Nyx mulai melemah atau mungkin saja karena hal lain. Dan itu harus mereka cari jawabannya.

Bersama-sama, pasti mereka bisa memecahkan masalah ini dan yang utama menghilangkan shadow untuk selama-lamanya. Semoga….

(haaaa….. gaje amat sih penjelasannya. Gak nyambung sama sekali yaa rasanya….. akhir yang super GaJe! *di timpuk sepatu bout sekampung*)

Yaaaaaa…. Tbc jah yach!

Dra-chan : Fiyuuuuhhh….. akhirnya, akhirnyaaaa..….selese juga chapta 5 yang dinanti-nanti….*girang-girang gaje*. Dan! Update Nya yg LuaaMa….., but itu semua karna ada halangannya… tapi, semoga ajha masih ada yang mao m`baca fic boring neeehh….*kepala nunduk*

Dra-chan : saatnya balas2 review!yaaai! pertama dari **meshi-chan****. **Owh..owh..klw saya baRu jdi nak sma. Pnggil senpai juga boleh…hehee.. nih dah di update. Gomen lama…

Minato : yaa…itu benar sekali **ginryuumaru**. Chara anime gak bakalan mate. Kalw die *nunjuk Dra-chan* baru bias mati.

Dra-chan : loh koq gitu sih ,,,,

Minato : loka manusia

Dra-chan : eh iya ya…njut dah! Dari **NeeNao****. **Jangan nangis dong,,,,khan mereka *nunjuk sou dan minato lagi makan bakso?* masieh idup dan woii! Dari mana tuh dapet bakso? Bagi doong…..

Souji : dari Igor. Eh gak boleh, bukannya Dra-chan lagi puasa… jadi tahan aja ampe buka ya…hmm…makasih dah review

Dra-chan : yaaa….dah njut lagi dari **Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity** waah beneran nih baguss…*smile* makasih dan arigatou tuk sarannya. Saya gak akan jadi silent reader atau author koq. Saya akan berusaha update fic-fic laen. Arigatou…

Souji : *udah selese makan* lanjot lagi dari **MiLuSa ShaCaKi**oooh keren! Gila add juga yang bilang fic ni keren, setelah author sinting buat gue dan minato sekarat! Gak bias dipercaya….tapi termia kasih dah mau review

Dra-chan : koq aku di bilang sinting sih! Sapa suruh naek ntuh kereta *tereak*

Minato : udah nih yang terakhir review-nya **BAKSOSKAR-VIE BABI UDIK**. Wadaw namanya unik nih, bakso…kayak yang baru ge makan tadi *author langsung digampar yang punya nama* miris? Di iris-iris dong, jangan hati kan Cuma ada satu kalau di iris jadi gak utuh lagi dong…..makasih dah review.

Dra-chan : yaaak! Udah ..makasih ya..minato-kun dan souji-kun dah mau balas review. Dan saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA dan Ohya….bentar lagi kita mau LEBARAN! Mohon maaf klaw ada salah.

Dan…..gomenne telat update-nya….gomen gomen…..dan lagi jangan lupa REVIEW!...

See next chapta…..


	6. Chapter 6

Khukhukhukhuhu….chapta 6 hadiiiirrrrr… walopun lagi-lagi telat update`

Kali ini, nih chapta saya buat khusus humor! Beneran gak ada misteri and tragedy-an

Gaje? Ya jelas ada. OOC? Rasa sya bnyak deh, eh? *plaak*

Warning : Gak tau ah, baca aja. **Humor super garing** ….. :p

-oh ya, di chapta ni di PERBOLEHKAN flame ^^ -

Desklaimer : persona 3 & 4 hanya milik atlus, kalau saya yang punya,ceritanya pasti ancur. Yang jelas cerita ni punya sya …. Saya yang berkuasa !,,,,,,, hahahaha,, -bukh!

########-#########

Di salah satu kamar rawat di rumah sakit, di atas kasur terbaring seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut birunya di terpa angin sepoi-sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka tidak jauh jaraknya dari tempat tidur si pemuda rambut ala emo itu. Angin yang berhembus lembut serta sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk, perlahan membangunkan si pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur.

Tubuhnya hampir di balut perban, dan mata itu pun perlahan terbuka, menyambut sinar matahari lalu menatap langit-langit putih.(perasaan penjelasannya lebay amat ya…*di siram aer se ember*.

"Hmmm,,, cahaya….putih? apa aku masih di velvet room?" tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah itu ia menutup matanya lagi untuk memastikan kondisi tubuhnya.

'akh, kepalaku sakit. Apa ini efek dari velvet room karna sudah lama aku tidak masuk ke sana, atau mungkin karena kecelakaan waktu itu? Haaa, mungkin juga aku terlalu memikirkan perkataan Igor semalam. Tubuhku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya? Dari ujung kaki sampai bahu sama sekali tidak berasa, mati rasanya. Sampai bahu? Berarti kepalaku beisa di gerakan dong' pikirnya.

Dengan keyakinan itu(?), ia membuka kembali matanya, menatap langit-langit putih yang dia tau pasti ini di rumah sakit. Lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan, ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu terbaring tidak berdaya, sosok yang tidk mungkin tidak di kenalnya, Souji. Kondisi tubuh Souji tidak jauh beda dengannya, hanya saja satu kaki Souji di beri gips lalu di gantung kan ke atas (sulit ngejelasinnya, jarang melihat orang yang kakinya patah trus di gantung. Lupa apa namanya dan fungsinya. Kalo readers yang terhormat tau, kasih tau yuaaa,,,).

"Huuft, Si Souji lemah amat sih, payah, segitu doang gak bangun-bangun dia. Padahal dia Cuma duduk-duduk deim jha. Dasar pasti dia jarang olah raga (pa hubungannya?) payah loe!" sewotnya dalam hati.

"Perasaan tubuh gue dan si Souji waktu di velvet room baik-biak saja. Tapi waktu sudah sadar ternyata 'Tidak Bisa dibilang Baik-Baik Saja'. Jadi dia kena kaki bagian kanan, kalau gue…chotto matte"

Pemuda itu lalu kembali merasakan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi sungguh Aneh-nya sama sekali tidak bisa ia rasakan. "haah….wateper lah-whatever- , mending kepala bisa di gerakan dari pada gak sama sekali" pikirnya, lalu ia melanjutkan kembali penjelajahan(?) ruangan itu dengan kepala menoleh ke kiri ke kanan.

"Waaa…kirikanan DOANGGG!malang amat nasib gue" merasa capek, akhirnya dia menutup mata lagi(?), mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Dan dia masih bangun bukan tidur.

Sesaat setelah penjelajahan ruangan yang di lakukan si pemuda emo yang hanya bisa dengan bolak balik kepala kiri kanan doang, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

/ FLAS BACK \\\

Semua yang ada di Junes tadi sudah datang di rumah sakit kecuali Yukari dan Yukiko. Kenapa? Pertama Yukari, dia ada urusan dengan yayangnya dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang *di getok*- eh salah ke rumah sakit dan kedua Yukiko, ketika sampai di rumah sakit tiba-tiba hp-nya berbunyi, telepon dari ibunya dan Yukiko di suruh kembali lagi ke penginapan karena ada suatu masalah (Yuki-chan pergi ninggalin masalah nih! Gak boleh ditiru,,,=,=).

Hmm, menurut saya, Yukiko lebih baik pergi dari pada tetap masuk ke rumah sakit. Jika dia t.e.t.a.p (baca lambat2) masuk lalu melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar rawat sahabatnya, saya YAKIN 98,0% pasien yang dirawat dengan penyakit mengerikan misal penyakit jantungan, kanker, struk, dan sebagai nya yang termasuk penyakit parah, pasti langsung ….. innalillahi-…..kalau kalau ada ibu-ibu yang mau melahirkan anak keluar tanpa proses persalinan (langsung keluar), orang tuli tambah gak bisa mendengar karna kupingnya pecah….Kenapa? lanjut aja bacanya, readers sekalian pasti mengerti,,,,,atau mungkin gak ngerti?*di lempar gelas*

(a/n : perasaan nih flashback gak kayak flashback?*author di gebuk se-RT*

/ END` FLASHBACK \\\

Pintu dibuka. Yang pertama masuk Junpei lalu di ikuti yang lain. Mereka berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dua sosok pemuda yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur dengan perban membaluti tubuh mereka (kayak mumi *di gebuk minatosouji*). Mereka berdiri di samping kasur (yaiyalah masak di atasnya?). Junpei berdiri di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Minato tepat di depan jendela.

"Haaah….sampai kapan kau terus tidur seperti ini Minato? Kau tau, kau seperti ini terlihat lemah, tidak sama saat waktu itu. Lukamu lebih parah dari ini, tapi dalam beberapa hari kau sudah sembuh. Hey, tidak bisakah kau menunjukkan sedikit saja perkembangan? Capek tau nungguin lo yang gak bangun-bangun!" ujar Junpei pasrah. Lalu memperhatikan wajah Minato yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah ia mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi. Ada yang menjanggal di wajah itu.

"Iya, hampir seminggu lebih gak bangun-bangun, kayak putri-eh pangeran tidur saja-?- (ada gak sih?). apa kalian tidak mengerti kami khawatir dan lelah menunggu kalian untuk sadar" kata Yosuke lebay.

Junpei yang masih menatap wajah Minato yang bodohnya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah itu. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi secara tiba-tiba mata Minato terbuka dan…..dan….

`plup'

"Cepat menyingkir dari wajah gue Stupei atau gue bunuh lo" geram Minato dingin super dingin malahan (soalnya ditambah AC) matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lalu menatap tajam Junpei yang jarak wajahnya dengan di lebih kurang 10 mm- eh salah 10 cm (fyuhh, hampir di tembak Minato).

"Eh- "

Spontan, kaget bukan main, Junpei langsung menarik tubuhnya dan mundur ke belakang tepat ke jendela yang terbuka lebar mempersilahkan apapun itu untuk keluar masuk. Seketika semua menatap Junpei cengo yang kini tubuh pemuda bertopi itu di ambang jurang( antara jatoh dan kagak) karena kepeleset (bodohnya~…). Kepala dan tubuhnya keluar sedangkan kakinya di dalam yang UNTUNG dengan cepat di pegang Yosuke dan Kanji yang denan kecepatan kilat sudah ada di tempat Junpei.

Melihat adegan itu, pikiran mereka semua –minus Souji karna di gak liat (kacian deh lo~….*di tebas Izanagi*)- adalah seperti ini:

"Kyaaaa! Junpei-kun awas, ati-ati?" Fuuka teriak histeris

"Waaah! Junpei-kun mao acrobat nih. Musti di foto!" seru Ken mempersiapkan kameranya

"Yaaah, kok gak jadi jatoh sih! jatuh dong…jatuh jatuh jatuh" kata Chie semangat 45.

"Kyaaaa…ada yang mau bunuh diri~! Bunuh diri…..toloooong...~…"teriak Rise gaje

"Dorong gak ya…. Dorong gak dorong gak" batin Teddie tapi sebenarnya pengen.

"Oii! Kanji jangan bengong mulu, bantuan nih!" teriak Yosuke.

"Ngeh,,,, kenapa ditolong, biarin aja jatuh. Bikin repot saja" cuek Kanji

"KEMARI GA` LO! Atau lo yang akan gue lempar dari atap gedung, hah! berat nih CEPETAN!" bentak Yosuke sangar.

"Eeeh,,, iya iya"

"Jatuh ajah, gue gak peduli. Mending tidur lagi" kata Minato ogah-ogahan.

-#

Yoooh…. Kira-kira begitulah. Kenapa hanya Yosuke doang yang mau bantu si Junpei? Entah lah. rahasia si author *digebuk*. Kejaaam yah mereka, apa lagi si Minato dan Ken *menatap Minato dan Ken yg sibuk sendiri* hey hey, kalian ga` setiakawan begitu sih liat tuh si Yosu mau nolongin Junpei….. kalo menurut saya emang tuh anak jatoh dari ketinggian segini mungkin Cuma patah leher doang…. *dihajar habis-habisan, lalu dibakar+ditendang sampe ke planet Jupiter*

-#

"Haaaa….. hampir saja. Makasih Yosuke Kanji, kalo kalian g` cepat pegang tadi mungkin bakal jadi pergedel gue sampe bawah" kata Junpei yang 'mungkin' kali ini beruntung selamat.

"Ya ya… lagian juga sebenarnya gue ga` mao nolongin, habis gue takut ma tuh author saja. Dia ngancem kalo gue ga` nolongin lo, gue bakal dibuat sengsara dicerita-cerita dia yang laen" kata Yosuke datar sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

"Lah Cuma takut dibuat sengsara, lo mau nolongin dia? *nunjuk Junpei yang langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura yang sangat menyedihkan* ga` seru lo. Dimana-mana lo pasti dibuat sengsara ma author2 laen….(gak juga loh -V- )" sahut Minato yang kayaknya yang paling berpengalaman?

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan….

"hiks, hiks, ternyata tak seorang pun yang peduli ma gue… hiks. Chidori~…gue kangen ma lo~….. (laaah kok malah Chidori?)

(D : perasaan nih cerita makin ngelantur saja….. yaudah lupakan yang di atas sono. Sekarang njut lagi~…+)

# keadaan normal lagi.

"Aaaah,,, syukurlah Minato-san bangun, kalau begini pasti semua senang" kata Ken tersenyum.

"Ya. Dan kita semua akan kembali berkumpul bersama-sama lagi" kata Fuuka lega.

"Ya, benar. Aku juga senang-. Tunggu dulu, kenapa hanya kalian bertiga? Yang lain di mana?" tanya Minato masih berbaring, tubuhnya masih belum bisa di gerakan, Cuma kepala dong yang masih bisa di gerakan.

"Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai, dan Aigis ada di kantor polisi menyelidiki apa penyebab kecelakaan KA, sedangkan Yukari-san, a-" kata-kata Fuuka dipotong Junpei

"Dia lagi bersama pacarnya. Dan gue harap dia benar-benar tidak menyesal atas keputusan yang dia ambil hari ini. Gue kasihan liat dia nagis terus tanpa sebab. Huh, dasar cengeng" jelas Junpei ditambah mengejek orangnya langsung.

# Another Place #

"Huuuuchiiim!"

"Eh, Yukari kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Haah, entahlah. Tapi, perasaan ku mengatakan, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengejek ku"

"Eh, mana? Tak ada orang yang berani mengejek mu di sekitar sini" *ngilrik kanankiri*

"-nih cowok bodoh, blo`on atau apa sih!- ya jelas lah ga` ada, kan aku bilang Cuma perasaan, bodoh lo"

"…"

"Awas saja kalau gue tau, gue hajar dia!" *tampang mau ngebacok orang*

"!"

# Hospital back Again #

"Jadi begitu…. Lalu *melirik anak-anak IT* kalian siapa? Apa kalian temanya dia? *nunjuk-nunjuk dengan ngarahin mata ke Souji*" tanya Minato

"Ya. Benar kami sahabatnya Souji. Kenalkan nama saya Yosuke Hanamura" jawab Yosuke sambil memperkenalkan namanya.

"Aku Chie Satonaka. Salam kenal!" sapa Chie semangat.

"Kalau nama ku, Kujiwara Rise~ , tapi panggil Rise-chan ajha! "seru Rise centil sambil senyum semanis-manis mungkin (baca:lebar), membuat orang yang melihatnya mau muntah di tempat kecuali Junpei yang terbelalak mendengar kata-kata 'Rise'.

"Appaaaa! Jangan-jangan kau Rissete, cewek idola terkenal yang ada 2 tahun yang lalu itu? Pantas saja pernah aku lihat wajahmu di mana-mana. Aku penggemar berat mu loooh! Kalau bisa sekarang ayo kita kenc-, Gyaaaaagh!" teriak Junpei yang tiba-tiba telinganya di jewer Ken, Rise dan yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Aaagh! Ken apa-apan kau, sakit tau!" keluh Junpei sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Junpei-san berisik tau! Ini tuh rumah sakit bukan gedung. Kalau Yukari-san ada disini pasti dia langsung menendang mu sampai keluar jendela. Memangnya dari kemaren-kemaren belum kenalan?" kata Ken panjang lebar, sambil menahan tangannya yang ingin lagi menjewer telinga Junpei (jahat kamu Ken = =v )

"Belum". All chara yang ada di ruangan itu (minus Souji) sweadropped berjama`ah!

"Dasar,,,,,, kau memang tidak pernah berubah…. Njut" perintah Minato.

"Eh, aku? *nunjuk diri sendiri* aku Kanji Tatsumi. Panggil Kanji saja!" sahut Kanji.

"Kanji alias tepung Kanji" celetuk Yosuke.

'BUKKH!'

Satu pukulan di bahu Yosuke dari Kanji yang memang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan Tepung, Yoyon-senpai!" balas Kan-tong Jinjing, -eh Kanji.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar tepung!" balas Yosu.

Yach! Inilah pertarungan adu mulut antara Yoyon vs Kan-tong Jinjing si tepung Kanji! (*author kena petir. hagus ditempat*)

"Aku aku aku! Jangan lupakan aku, namaku Teddie …..kuma. anak paling baik, pinter, ceria, disukai cewe-cewek, keren, seneng ngejek Yoyon-senpai Kanji-senpai, paling gak! suka makan Mystery Food X kuma,,, blab bla bla….." ngoceh Teddie ga` karuan reaksi Minato? CENGO!

"O ooh…semangat sekali…" pikir Minato yang bengong, satu alis terangkat.

Sebelum Teddie mengoceh labih lanjut dan suaranya yang makin lama makin cempereng merusak telinga orang (karna dia nyanyi O,o), Chie membekap mulut Teddie + deathglare dari semua orang yang ada di runangan itu (minus Souji-?-)

"Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi, namanya Yukiko Amagi, dia sedang ada urusan. Satu lagi namanya Naoto Shirogane, dia sekarang ada di kantor polisi mengurus masalah kecelakaan KA" jelas Yosuke yang sudah normal lagi setelah adu mulut dengan Kanji yang di akhiri dengan tendangan dari Chie.

"Apa? Naoto Shirogane? Si Detective Prince terkenal itu?" seru Ken histeris.

"Jadi Ken-kun penggemar nya Naoto-chan ya?" tanya Teddie.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ken sambil meniru gaya Naoto.

"Heheh….. kalau Aigis tau kau sudah sadar pasti dia sangat senang sekali. Ya kan Minato?" kata Junpei, tanpa dia sadari menepuk lengan Minato. Spontan Minato terdiam, ekspresi wajah seketika berubah kayak mau di eksekusi Mitsuru. Bibir bawah di gigit seperti menahan sakit Yang Luar Biasa SaKIiiitt !

"Eh, Minato? Wajah lo kenapa?"

"Hiks, hiks,,, Gyaaaaaa ! tangan gue SAKIT begoooo ! dodol lo, sialan lo ! kenapa lo tepuk tangan gue haaah!" teriak Minato sejadi-jadinya dan sungguh tak bisa di prtcaya,,,,, dengan spontan Minato meng-KICK Junpei sekeras mungkin dan GOAL ke luar jendela. -hoooreee~ * giliran author yang ditendang*-

"Gyaaaaaaa,,,,, ampyuuuunnn ! gue gak sengajaaa~ ~ ~" teriak Junpei lebay mode on.

Semua makhluk hidup yang ada di ruangan itu –minuse for Souji (lagi?)- cengo berjama'ah. Mata melotot, mulup mangap melihat Kick yang di lancarkan Minato terhadap Junpei yang di lakukan dengan penuh, penuh perasaan –penderitaan sebenarnya karna menahan sakit pada kaki… =_= -

Lagi,,, re4aksi mereka sekalian yang melihat… kalo readers sekalian melihat pa yang akan anda ungkapkan?

"Woow… hebaaat!" seru Chie semangat, matanya berbinar-binar

"Keren,, tendangan yang menakjubkan~ (?)" seru Rise (kejam amat kamu)

"Oww,,, pasti sakit.." komentar Fuuka, dengan ekspresi wajah "kasihaaaannnn…..'

"Ampuuunn,, tuh orang kayaknya doyan cari mati ya?" kata Yosuke geleng-geleng kepala

Yak itulah sebagian komentar dari mereka, eh ya satu lagi ah, Ken-kun apa komentarmu?

"Minato-san kau tak apa-apa? Ya ampun,,, pasti sakit sekali. Akan aku adukan pada Yukari-san dan Aigis-san biar Junpei-san babak belur… hmph! Dan bodohnya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. Tenang saja Minato-san" ujar Ken (menurut saya Ken kayaknya senang kalo melihat Junpei sekarat kalo di eksekusi Yukari? Eh, eksekusi tu kan punyanya Mitsuru,,,,,, *author di bekuin*

Dra-chan :(nongol tiba-tiba) hei hei kenapa dari tadi ceritanya melenceng mulu sih?

Minato : gak tau gua…. Yang penting ntuh si stupei udah gue tendang! *tampang horror*

Dra-chan : eh, bukannya lo sakit? Bukannya kepala lo doang yang bisa di gerakan? Kenapa bisa nendang?

Minato : gak tau gue,,,, refleks kali. Lagian, KENAPA CUMA BISA KEPALA DOANG YANG BISA DI GERAKIN ! gara-gara nendang tadi kaki gue gak bisa dirasakan lagi alias benar-benar putus! *marah:mode on*

Dra-chan : ya elaaah,,,, putus juga kan gak papa. Lo kan main char gak mungkin bakalan mati Cuma gara-gara kaki satu putus,,, dari pada noh liat *nunjuk Souji yang masih mode princess sleep* seribut apa pun tuh orang kagak bangun-bangun. Beneran mati kali yak?

Minato : mati? Emangnya tadi gue ada bilang mati? Lo mau gue mati? *sewot+marah*

Dra-chan : kok malah marah sih. Udah ah mending gue pergi jalan-jalan *ngacir…

Minato : **Dasar,,,,, ,,,** *menahan amarah*

Author : Oi! Minato udah lupain ja tuh anak. Main nylonong masuk tanpa izin, bikin masalah saja. Sebaiknya lo balik lagi ke posisi semula. Karna cerita ni masih berlanjut. Biar gue yang awasi tuh anak

Minato : iye-iye. -apa-apaan sih tuh author, main perintah mau di bunuh juga tuh orang*batin Minato*-

Author : apa lo bilang? Mau bunuh gue? Gue yang bakal bunuh lo duluan kalo lo belum juga ambil posisi ! *bentak sang author sangar* Minato? Ngibrit lari*

#### back to normal ####

Yukari dan boy friendnya sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di depan pintu kamar Minato(+Souji), mereka melihat sesosok makhluk yang di lilit akar-akar, daun, ranting, kulit pisang, plastik (smua yang ada di dalam tong sampah) ditambah bunga mawar di atas kepala dengan tatanan yang super hancur. Makhluk itu bermaksud membuka knop pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti,

"Eh, hei, manusia akar, ranting, kulit pisang, mawar(?) atau apalah, kenapa lo main masuk aja ke kamar orang sembarangan, huh?" kata Yukari.

Dengan aura muram(kusam), makhluk itu berbalik melihat cewek yang berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuknya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang makhluk akar huh? AKU INI JUNPEI Yuka-tan!" sewot makhluk bau itu yang tak lain si stupei *di gampar* Junpei

"Eeeeh? Stupei? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tampang lo hancur begitu? Udah ancui makin ancur" ejek Yukari

"Aaangh! Jangan seenaknya. Ini gara-gara si Minato nendang gue ampe keluar dari jendela trus masuk tong sampah! Sial amat nasib gue…." Jelas Junpei sambil meratapi keSialannya. "Eh, hei Hito! Kenapa lo ada di sini? Eh, apa kalian sudah baikan?"

"Hmm, hubungan kami sudah baik. Gue kesini mau ngantar Yukari. Ngomong-ngomong tampang lo lebih hancur dari biasanya"

"Eh, apa lo bilang! Ckh,,, sukur lah kalo begitu"

"Biaklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, masih ada kerjaan. Yuka-chan aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Ya. Hati-hati" seru Yukari tersenyum senang

"Huuufft, jadi gak ayik, gak ada yang cengeng lagi,,,, gak seru ah! "

"Hooo…. Jadi lo mau gue terpuruk terus? Begitu? Nih makan !" bogem Yukari menambah penderitaan Junpei *poor you!*

**# Dalam Kamar #**

Pintu di buka dan terlihat oleh Yukari banyak orang di dalam. Diantaranya Fuuka, Ken, dan anggota I.T dan seorang pemuda tengah duduk bersandar yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda yang di rindukannya, seseorang yang dulu pernah di sukainya. Seorang leader yang hebat di matanya kini menatapnya lembut, hangat, Yukari pun juga membalas tatapan hangat itu. Tatapan yang dirindukannya, oh dan tak lupa latar berubah menjadi hiasan bunga sakura gugur di hembus angin …..

"Minato-kun"

"Hn, hai Yukari"

Waaah…. Semua yang ada di dalam –minus SOUJI! Ehem, Junpei dah masuk- yang melihat pemandangan tatap-menatap itu berpikir seperti ini…..

Rise : Kyaaaaaaaa… romantisnyaaaaa~ ~ ~ andaikan Yukari-san itu aku dan Souji-senpai sebagai Minato-senpai (sejak kapan Rise manggil Minato pake embel-embel?) lalu lalu Senpai tersenyum padaku, lalu lalu blab bla bla bla…..(ngoceh gak penting *di gampar lagi)

Yosuke : aahh…. Andaikan adegan itu kita yang mainkan… *ngilik Chie yang langsung menggampar Yosu (kasihan..)

Fuuka : waahhh…. Mata mereka saling bertemu.., *senyamsenyum*

Ken : apakah ada yang CLBK?

Teddie : Ken-kun CLBK paan tuh?

Kanji : *cuek* mending menjahit

Junpei : aduuh …. Adududuh,,, haah, lepas satu.. owalah.. masih banyak lagi… adow..*cabut akar, duri, kayu, daon*

Yaammpuuuunnnnn respon aneh-aneh lagi…. yak! Njut lagi. action!

" Minato-kun aku bersyukur kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan baik "jawab Minato singkat-sesingkatnya (?)

"wah wah wah,,, hei Junpei telinga lo berubah jadi daun ya?" ejek Yosuke melihat keadaan Junpei yang kesusahan membersihkan tubuhnya malah di ejek.

"Diam kau. orang lagi kesakitan juga, ckh. Aduh!"

"Memangnya jatuh di mana?" tanya Chie heran. Dua buah tanda tanya menggantung di atas kepalanya (Chie :woii berat!)

"Jatoh tepat masuk tong sampah, aduduh,," ketus Junpei (lebay lo)

"Pantesan bauuu….~ ~ ~ ~" Rise menutup hidungnya.

"Iya nih, bau amat lo. Masa` masuk tong sampah ampe se-baunya gini" tambah Yukari yang menyingkir dari Junpei.

"ngeh, asal tau saja. Sewaktu KAU *nunjuk Minato yang cuek bebek kwek kwek kwek-dilempar lumpur-* menendang ku dan jatuh keluar jendela dengan ketinggian 4 lantai (untung aja lo gak mate!) tepat masuk tong sampah yang penuh dengan sampah menjijikkan a.k.a ada pupbayi (hueekh) ditambah sewaktu gue mao berdiri tiba-tiba ada truk yang numpahin isinya yang berisi akar, bunga layu, bunga mati, batang, pohon, buah busuk, plastik, kulit pisang-(udah ah banyak amat) MENIMPAKU!" jelas Junpei dalam satu tarikan napas (emang bisaaaaaaa?)

All : POOR YOUUUUUU~ ~ ~

Junpei sekejap langsung mojok di sudut ruangan … hiks..hiks

Setelah bincang-bincang cukup lama akhirnya waktu pun berlalu saatnya mengakhiri acara ini. yak permisa sampai jumpa minggu depan~ ~ ~ *di lempar tv(?) sekampung

(Dra-chan : Woii! Yang bener dong gimana sih. ulang-ulang

Author : iyeee… abisnya lagi nonton acara tv….

Dra-chan : yak ulang!)

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, sore pun mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dan waktunya para pasien istirahat. Semua keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan dua orang pemuda itu untuk istirahat. Saat akan keluar Yosuke melirik Souji sebentar dan berkata,

"Cepatlah bangun sobat. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu mu, jadi…. CEPAT LAH SADAR KALAU TIDAK NAO-CHAN BAKAL DI AMBIL ORANG !" teriak Yosuke yang sekejap langsung babak belur setelah di all attack Chie, Yukari dan Rise lalu diseret Kanji dan Junpei.

Sing,,,,,,,,

Sedangkan yang di teriaki sama sekali tidak merespon.

Yaiyalaaahhh wong tu anak tidur kayak orang matiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Dan dari awal cerita chap ini pun tu anak emang gak ada respon sama sekali. Waktu break ja gak juga bangun padahal orang pada enak-enakan makan siang. Apa memang….. (firasat buruk),,,, apa memang,, errr,,,, aduh gimana ngom-eh ngetiknya yah… apa si Souji beneran mati?

Readers: Woiiii author tanggung jawab lo!

Author : tenang sodara-sodara. Kalo mau tuh orang idup silahkan pencet kata-kata 'REVIEW' kalo gak mau dia gak bakal ketemu ama si Detektif Prince!

Soooooooo

All chara : please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola holaaaaahooooooo *bugh*

Dra-chan : Loh aku kok di timpuk, jahat nih! *manyun*

Yuzu : salah sendiri teriak-teriak gitu. Gak tau apa orang lagi serius baca buku

Dra-chan : loh,! Yuzu! Kok kamu disini? Bukannya latihan tenis? Cepat sana .,,, hush hush hush *ngusir*

Yuzu : gak mau, aku mau teminin kamu disini. Aku lihat kamu lagi sibuk, makannya aku mau bantu kamu…

Dra-chan : ya udah. Emang aku lagi sibuk.

Author : woi! Kenapa kalian ngobrol berdua bukannya lanjutin nih cerita *datang langsung sewot*

Dra-chan : ya ya authorrrr…. Hmm anoo,, readers, kali ini saya di temani sohib saya, maaf aja kalu ada yang ngerasa keganggu ceritanya (lah saya ngomong apa sih!)

Yaudah langsung saja~ ~ ~ mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update nyooooo~

Fandom : Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 3 and Persona 4

Story by : dra minatoshiro

Rate : K or T

Disclaimer : Persona 3 & 4 hanya milik atlus semata, kalau saya yang punya, udah sya bikin aegis jadi manusia dan langsung nikah ama Minato… hohohooo. Dan tentu ceritanya pasti ancur.

Summary : sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ~

warning : aneh yang pasti, OOC(dikit Cuma), AU… mungkin –kemungkinan- chapta ni bakal penuh misteri,,, sedikit miss typo(mungkin), kosa kata kurang,,,

semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya, semoga gak bosan and jangan lupa di ripiu ya…. yang kejam juga gak papa kok…hahaha ^_^

disclaimerlet's start!

**Chapter 6: SOUJI`S STORY**

**# RS. Inaba, Kamar Rawat #**

Pemuda berambut biru emo itu tengah duduk bersandar di atas kasur, tempatnya selama seminggu terbaring di rumah sakit Inaba. Ia menatap langit cerah dan burung yang sesekali terbang melintasi dan hinggap sejenak di jendela setelah itu terbang lagi.

"Huh, shadow…. Apa bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya…?" gumam Minato menerawang, menatap gumpalan awan putih yang seakan berjalan di hembus angin di tengah lautan biru langit.

(a/n : sedikit, Minato sekarang sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berterima kasih lah pada stup- eh Junpei yang telah memukul tanganmu.

Minato : GAK! )

"Nggh,, aahh…. I, ini, ini dimana?" laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu akhirnya bangun. Souji terbangun dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya putih, langit-langit putih. kesadarannya belum pulih benar. Lalu ia memutar kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan terlihatlah olehnya seorang pemuda emo yang juga melihatnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya.

"….Minato-san,"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga" kata Minato datar. Kembali ia menatap langit biru.

"Apa kita masih ada di velvet room?" tanya Souji yang kini mulai memijat-mijat kepalanya yang masih sedikit nyeri.

"Tidak. Kita ada di rumah sakit Inaba. Heh, aku tidak menyangka kau tidak kuat dengan sinar itu"

"eng? Sinar? Apa sinar yang kau maksud itu, adalah sinar-" Souji tampak terkejut dan kata-katanya di potong Minato.

"Teleport? Yeah,, mirip tapi jauh lebih cepat dan membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar untuk melakukannya" ujar Minato.

"….apa kau pernah merasakan sinar itu sebelumnya? Kelihatan sekali kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dulu. Waktu itu tak ada pilihan lain. Yeah, walaupun efek yang di timbulkan bagi orang yang merasakan maupun yang mengeluarkan kekuatan itu sama-sama mendapatkan efek pada tubuh masing-masing" jelas Minato.

"Siapa yang melakukan…?"

"Igor"

"Heeh? Igor? a.."

"Kau pikir Elizabeth yang melakukan? Tidak, yeah walaupun dia terlihat kuat tapi Igor jauh lebih kuat walaupun sudah kakek-kakek seperti itu tapi memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa di duga"

"….." Souji hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minato.

*map, penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal* abaikan…

"Minato-san, sebenarnya apa maksud mu 'dia' yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu? Maksud ku 'dia' yang kau maksud siapa?" tanya Souji. Dia masih terbaring, tapi kalau ingin bicara sebaiknya ia harus di posisi duduk. Souji menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di samping tempat tidur, tombol untuk menaikkan sebagian tempat tidur sehingga Souji kini dalam posisi duduk.

*melihat Souji* "Ng?. dia….. seseorang yang dekat denganku, dengan kami anggota S.E.E.S, sahabat yang baik, ceria yah, walaupun sering bertingkah aneh-aneh dan sedikit menyebalkan. Dan asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya dia sudah mati" jelas Minato tenang, sambil mengingat 'dia' yang kini dibicarakan.

"Sudah mati? Eh, tunggu, lalu kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanya Souji, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa juga, aku tidak tau. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat malam itu. Dia….. yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, sejak waktu itu, malam itu, seharusnya sudah berakhir…" kata Minato sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya, hampa. Membuat pemuda rambut abu-abu itu bingung dengan ucapan-ucapan yang di lontarkan pemuda berambut emo disampingnya. Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Dia, teman mu itu, memang nya apa yang kalian lakukan 'waktu malam itu'?" tanya Souji lagi yang kini kelihatan sangat penasaran dan sangat tertarik dengan cerita Minato dan menatap laki-laki emo itu.

Suasana hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang masuk menyusup kedalam kamar itu. Suara dedaunan yang beradu di hembus angin. Minato menutup matanya dan sedikit menghela nafas, kemudian kembali membuka matanya. Souji menunggu jawaban Minato.

"…. Aku membunuhnya, dan dia tersenyum, senyum persahabatan, senyum terakhir untuk sahabat-sahabatnya" jawab Minato datar.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ceritamu ini. bisa ceritakan dari awal?" tanya Souji lagi, menuntut penjelasan dari semua kata-kata yang membingungkan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Ah! Tunggu dulu, "Kau,,,, tadi kau bilang membunuhnya? Kau membunuh sahabat mu sendiri? Kenapa?" tanya Souji beruntun. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Minato.

Kembali, suasana kembali sunyi sejenak.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menceritakan nya padamu"

"Eh, i, itu…umm. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Padahal kita baru kenal malah bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu. Aku minta maaf…" kata Souji pelan.

"Huoooooaammm,,,, tidak masalah. Kalau saja aku ceritakan padamu, pasti seumur hidup aku alkan terus tinggal disini, heh,?" kata Minato sambil menguap.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Nanti kau tau juga. Dan sepertinya, mereka belum berkunjung ke sini"

###### _PERSONA _######

**# Ruangan Kirijo #**

Terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah bergelombang sedang sibuk menata, menulis, memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja sang direktur. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria yang se umuran dengannya memakai rompi merah dan sarung tangan tinju. Pria itu berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah wanita yang membelakangi si pria, lalu ia tiba-tiba memeluk si wanita dan tentu saja itu si wanita terkejut.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Tubuh ini juga perlu istirahat, Mitsuru" ucap si pria lembut. Dia menidurkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Mitsuru dengan tangan memeluk lembut tubuh ramping itu. Reaksi Mitsuru? Kaget? ya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia membiarkan pria itu memeluknya (biasanya langsung di tonjok). Yeah, sudah lama ia tidak meraskan pelukan hangat dari orang yang selama ini sudah menemani hidupnya. Ia perlahan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu lalu tangannya beralih memegang tangan si pria yang memeluknya. Si pria agak ter4kejut tapi hanya sebentar lalu tersenyum karna ia tau wanita itu, Mitsuru juga menginginkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang yang di cintainya.

"Ya. Aku tau, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini tanggung jawabku sebagai pemimpin Kirijo Corp. tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya. Ini juga demi masa depan kita. Akihiko" balas Mitsuru yang tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut laki-laki yang bernama Akihiko.

"Yeah, demi masa depan kita, sayang. Tapi haruskah kau melakukan semua ini terus? Kau bisa mengandalkan ku kalau kau mau. Kau butuh waktu untuk libur, terlepas dari semua pekerjaan yang membelenggumu, waktu untuk kita berdua" ujar Akihiko merajuk, ia mulai melonggarkan pelukan nya dan Mitsuru berbalik menghadap Akihiko. Sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Akihiko belum melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Aku juga. Tapi Aki, tidak cukup kah waktu yang selama ini untuk kita berdua? Aku pikir itu sudah cukup. Bukankah waktu itu kau juga sudah mengajak ku kencan?"

"Ya, tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Kalau saja tidak ada kasus pembunuhan itu, pasti hari itu hari kencan yang paling indah bagiku. Tapi…." Aki memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut sehingga tidak terlihat olehnya wajah wanita yang ia cintai itu bersemu merah.

"Ya, untung saja. Kalau tidak … kau pasti sudah-"

"Mencium mu?" kata-kata Mitsuru dipotong Aki. "Oh ya, waktu itu tidak jadi. Bagaimana kalau sekara-" Akihiko yang mau mencium Mitsuru tiba-tiba terdorong kebelakang karena Mitsuru langsung melepaskan pelukan Aki lalu mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau pikir ini di mana, huh?" omel Mitsuru kesal. Tapi wajahnya masih bersemu walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

-owalaaaahh .. jelas sekali saya tak pandai bikin romens…. *pundung*

"Haah, kau ini. oke oke, maaf kan aku" kata Aki merapikan bajunya. Sedangkan Mitsuru memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang keadaan si Minato…"

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Mitsuru langsung.

"Kata Junpei dia sudah sadar. Kalau begini bisa jadi tau siapa sebenarnya pelaku sebenarnya yang menyebabkan kecelakaan KA itu"

"Syukurlah. Jadi… kau masih belum yakin siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku ragu. Yang pasti pelakunya bukanlah seseorang, atau organisasi gelap yang menginginkan kecelakaan itu. Ada yang menjanggal dalam kecelakaan naas itu"

"Tapi, kenapa waktu di kantor polisi kau bilang yang melakukan itu sekelompok orang yang ingin membalas dendam pada salah satu atau beberapa orang yang ada dalam kereta dan tidak menyangka kalau itu akan menjadi kecelakaan naas yang hampir seluruh penumpangnya tewas?" jelas Mitsuru. Kini ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki yang tidak lama akan melamarnya itu.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku ragu-ragu. Itu hanya persepsi ku saja untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kalau aku langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya semua pasti tidak akan percaya dan, mungkin kau akan mengatakan aku gila"

"Memang nya siapa?" tanya Mitsuru yang kini mulai kesal dengan sikap Aki.

"haaa,,, kau pasti tidak akan menyangka. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi anggota S.E.E.S, yang pernah tinggal satu asrama, bertarung bersama melawan shadow, yang pada akhir hidupnya mati ditangan sahabatnya sendiri" ujar Akihiko tenang.

"Mak, maksud mu…. Dia?"

"Ya, Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji"

###### _PERSONA _######

**# Rumah Sakit Inaba #**

"Souji"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi di kota ini setahun yang lalu?"

"Ngg? Apa tentang kabut berdarah itu?"

"Ya. Aku ingin mendengar langsung ceritanya dari orang yang mengalaminya sendiri. Bukankah waktu itu kau tinggal disini kan?" tanya Minato datar.

"Eh, ya. Tunggu darimana kau tau aku yang mengalaminya?" tanya Souji. Ia agak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

(a/n : mungkin tambahan warning. Kalo bosan jangan terusin bacanya, silahkan klik tombol back karna di sini banyak percakapan dua orang, cerita-cerita membosankan.

Yuzu : kalo membosankan kenapa ditulis juga?

Dra-chan : mo gimana lagi… =,= )

"Aku punya sumber yang terpercaya. Dan aku juga tau kalau sebenarnya yang membunuh korban dengan sadis itu bukan manusia yang melakukan melainkan shadow. Dan kau dan teman-teman mu yang melawan shadow itu dengan cara masuk kedalam sebuah tv" jelas Minato datar. Seolah-olah ia sudah tau semuanya. Berbeda dengan orang yang mendengar semua yang di ucapkan pemuda emo itu. Souji kaget bukan main 'kenapa ia bisa tau sampai sejauh itu?' batin Souji tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, kau siapa kenapa bisa tau sampai sejauh itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga-"

"Persona user, heh? kalau saja kau tidak pingsan lagi waktu di velvet room, tidak mungkin aku bertanya seperti ini. karna Igor tidak mau menceritakan kondisi kota ini" ujar Minato menghela nafas nya.

"Jadi kau juga persona user? Jadi… yang menyelamatkan kita, itu… apa mungkin itu persona?"

"Ya. Itu persona ku"

"Pantas saja waktu itu aku merasakan ada aura persona, tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Aku jug tidak tau. Mungkin ada suatu ikatan dan sesuatu yang membangkitkan nya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya masih bisa mengeluarkan persona"

"Masih bisa mengeluarkan persona? Apa sebelum ini kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan persona? Sungguh aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang kau katakan"

"Kau, mungkin juga teman-teman mu akan tau semuanya kalau malam ini shadow, dark hour atau kabut itu muncul. Tapi sekarang aku ingin mendengar bagaimana akhir dari cerita pembunuhan sadis di kota Inaba" kata Minato menatap Souji.

"Oh, umm. Ya baiklah". Sebelum memulai ceritanya pastilah Souji mengingat-ingat dulu apa yang terjadi dan tentu saja ingatan tentang itu tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja walau sudah hampir setahun berlalu. Melawan seorang dewi Izanami dan shadow pastilah tidak mudah melupakan nya. Dan beruntung, kala itu sang dewi mau berbaik hati(?) untuk tidak lagi mengganggu manusia.

"Itu bermula dari marahnya dewi bernama Izanami kepada manusia. Dia marah dan benci melihat manusia yang tidak hentinya membunuh, melakukan kejahatan dan semakin marah ketika mantan suaminya, Izanagi memihak manusia. Sehingga sang dewi melampiaskan amarahnya dengan melepas shadow-shadow lalu menyuruh mereka menyerang, tepatnya membunuh manusia. Dan iu terjadi waktu malam hari, di malam tertentu ketika kabut aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana kemudian muncul cairan merah, darah mengalir di setiap sudut daerah yang tertutup kabut itu. Karena warna darah itu, maka di sebutlah kabut darah/merah" terang Souji panjang X lebar = O0ooo begitu….. (author dihajar)

"Jadi begitu….. lalu kenapa ada istilah Mayonaka Channel?" tanya Minato yang kelihatanya mulai serius tentang pembicaraan ini.

"Mayonaka Channel? Dari mana kau tau?"

"Sudah ku bilang sumber ku sangat kuat dan terpercaya. Teman-temanku dan salah satu diantaranya mengalami itu dan juga pernah masuk dalam tv" jawab Minato enteng.

"Oh," Souji hanya ber'oh' ria, dan lumayan kaget dengan jawaban Minato. 'Sumber terpercaya itu ternyata, teman-temannya? Tak bisa dipercaya. Apa mereka polisi atau detektif?' tanya batin Souji kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Kami hanya ingin tau dan memastikan apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan shadow dan ternyata benar, kau dan teman-temanmu melawan shadow-shadow itu dengan mengeluarkan persona" jelasMinato seakan tau apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Souji. Sedangkan Souji hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. 'Apa yang mau dikatakan?', laki-laki berambut emo yang ada disampingnya itu dan kelihatan lebih tua darinya, hampir mengetahui semuanya. Semua yang dulu pernah di alami pemuda rambut abu-abu ini bersama teman-temanya.

"Hebat. Minato-san kau benar-benar membuat ku kagum. Kau bisa mengetahui semuanya hanya dengan informasi-informasi yang di berikan teman-teman mu. Pasti teman-teman mu itu sungguh sangat bisa di percaya dan orang-orang terdekatmu. Mengenai persona itu, ya kami semua adalah persona user, tepatnya kami ber-tujuh orang- "

"Dan kau leader mereka" potong Minato.

"Eh, a, iya" jawab Souji kembali dikagetkan (lagi?) Minato. "Eh, ya. Mayonaka Channel itu sebuah siaran yang hanya ditayangkan tepat tengah malam saat semua orang sudah tidur. Dan bagi mereka yang belum tidur dan masih menonton tv, pada saat itu acara tv akan berubah lalu terdengar suara memanggil mereka dari dalam tv, sehingga orang itu perlahan masuk kedalam tv. Kemudian kabut datang dan saat itulah shadow menyerang" (1).

"Sama seperti yang dikatakan Yukari" gumam Minato pelan.

"Lalu, kami semua yang waktu itu berkumpul di Junes masuk kedalam tv dan bertemu dengan seekor hmm,,, beruang yang menunggu kami untuk membasmi shadow-shadow itu" lanjut Souji.

Sejenak suasana hening.

'Jadi begitu…. Kelihatannya itu bukan ulah Nyx, tapi dewi yang bernama Izanami itu..' pikir Minato. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan orang yang kalian selamatkan?"

"Kondisi mereka ada yang baik dan ada juga yang trauma, ya.. seperti orang gila. Tapi ada seorang korban yang baik-baik saja dan yang lebih anehnya malah dia ingin lagi masuk ke dalam tv. Dia bilang ingin memastikan sekali lagi. ntah apa yang dipikirkan orang itu" ujar Souji.

'Itu Yukari. Jelas saja dia ingin mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Hmm,,, masih kurang sedikit lagi' pikir Minato yang seprtinya siap dengan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Yang terakhir. Apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga kasus pembunuhan sadis, terror kabut merah, dan MAyonaka Channel itu hilang?" tanya Minato serius. Dia ingin mengetahui akhir dari cerita rahasia kabut merah Inaba.

"Itu… kami, aku bersama teman-teman ku melawan Izanami. Dengan sekuat tenaga, yah walaupun kami tau tidak mungkin mengalahkan seorang dewi yang kuat lagi. tapi akhirnya kami bisa mengalahkan nya, dengan persona ku, Izanagi. Dia kalah dn berjanji tidak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupan kami (2). Dan pada saat itulah semua kasus pembunuhan sadis lenyap bersamaan kabut itupun juga hilang dan tak pernah muncul lagi". Souji mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Owh,,,, jadi begitu akhirnya" kata Minato santai. 'Happy ending ya…. Beda amat ama cerita gue yang sad ending. Atlus emang gak adil' batin Minato merana.

"Haaah… cerita yang menarik" kata Minato sembari kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan siap kembali tidur.

"Hn. Arigatou"

'Setelah ini harus beritahu mereka semua nih' pikir Minato sembari menutup matanya. masuk ke alam mimpi.

###### _PERSONA _######

**# Ruangan Kirijou # **

"Ryoji?" tanya Mitsuru tidak percaya.

"Tidak percaya? Aku juga. Dan lebih mengejutkan ternyata yang menyelamatkan merka adlah persona dan aku rasa iru persona si Minato" ujar Akihiko yang akhirnya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Persona? Persona Minato? Apa kau bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin sekarang kita masih bisa mengeluarkan persona? Apalagi Minato….. Tapi kurasa dia, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Ken … masih bisa"

"Ya"

"Darimana kau tau dan yakin akan semua itu? Dan lagi pula Ryoji sudah lama mati, tidak mungkin dia bisa hidup lagi? apa jangan-jangan segel Nyx lepas? Tanya Mitsuru beruntun. Kelihatannya antusias dan sedikit kesal.

"Haah.. tak perlu kesal begiru. Kalau soal Ryoji aku belum yakin benar. Karna menurut hasil penelitian dan pengamatanku mengenai hancurnya gerbong bagian depan dan belakang, seperti kata Unsho-senpai, ada tekanan dari depan dan belakang pada satu titik di tengah gerbong kereta yang mengakibatkan gerbong-gerbong bagian belakang terdorong kedepan dan gerbong bagian depan dipaksa berhenti lalu terdorong ke belakang secara paksa. Bukankah kau sudah melihat betapa hancurnya gerbong-gerbong itu?"

"…..Ya," jawab Mitsuru pelan sambil membayangkan sebuah kereta hancur. "So dreadful…"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di bagian gerbong yang hancut itu. Ada lobang diatapnya dan kelihatannya persona Minato yang membuatnya. Aku membayangkan kalau persona itu menarik merka berdua keluar lewat atap dengan menembusnya. Kalau Ryoji, eerrr,,,, itu juju saja, aku asal merangkum. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Soalnya tidak mungkin ada kekuatan sebesar itu yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah kereta api, aku membayangkannya seperti ini. lagi pula kalau shadow tidak mungkin juga 'kan" (waduh si Akihiko imajinasinya hebat yoouh!)

Akihiko memperagakan bagaimana kereta itu hancur dengan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas lalu membentuknya menjadi balok setelah itu menyusunnya berderet di atas meja. Kemudian ia mengambil 2 buah penggaris panjang setelah itu berdiri agak menjauh dari meja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mitsuru heran.

"Aku memperagakan apa yang ada di pikiranku saja. Sejak mengamati badan-badan kereta yang hancur dan lokasinya, jaraknya antara kereta dengan si pelaku," Aki berhenti sejenak lalu, "Seperti ini," . Aki langsung memukul tepatnya mendorong balok kertas bagian depan dan belakang dengan kedua penggaris yang ujungnya di sejajarkan dengan kedua balok itu. Hasilnya, balok-balok kertas itu ada yang remuk, terbalik, berhimpit, ya walaupun tidak banya yang rusak, tapi coba bayangkan kalau balok-balok kertas itu kereta api sungguhan….. hyiiiiii… (author tak bisa membayangkannya lagi…)

"Jujur aku tidak tau bagaimana dia melakukannya" Akihiko menatap balok kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Aku mengerti. Dan mungkin sekarang aku paham apa maksud mu, yang mengatakan kalau Ryoji yang melakukan. Seminggu sebelum Minato mengatakan akan pergi ke Inaba, sudah terjadi berbagai hal di luar dugaan". "Contohnya saja kasus pembunuhan seorang siswa SMU yang mati mengenaskan yang ditemukan tergantung di pagar sekolahnya dan dengan wajah yang tak bisa di kenali lagi. sehari setelah itu di temukan lagi mayat, tapi di kedua kasus pembunuhan itu tidak di tekukan barang bukti dan siapa pelakunya". Mitsuru berjalan ke arah jendela dan berdiri di depannya, menatap pemandangan di luar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadian setahun lalu terulang lagi di kota Inaba, kota yang indah dan damai ini… kembali merasakan terror" ujar Mitsuru. Ia menutup matanya sambil memeluk tubunya.

"Yeah" Akihiko menghampiri Mitsuru lalu perlahan dipeluknya wanita itu dari belakang.

"Aku yakin, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, karena dia sudah ada disini dan bersama-sama mengungkap misteri ini"

Suasana romantis itu harus terhenti karena seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Kirijou itu. Tapi sepertinya orang itu sudah terlarut dalam suasana romantis itu sehingga orang yang mengetuk mengira di perbolehkan masuk dan.,,,

'tok tok tok'

'ndrrrt' pintu dibuka

"Mitsuru-senpai, maaf mengganggu ada yang ing-" orang itu terdiam setelah ia melihat sang direktur sedang asyik berpelukan *author sekejap jadi patung es*, wajahnya merona merah.

"Eh, Naoto-kun kenapa tidak masuk? E, eh?" seorang lagi yang juga ingin masuk tiba-tiba berhenti di depn pintu yang terbuka, ia berdiri disamping gadis yang dipanggilnya Naoto.

"Ngg. Eh, kalian!" Mitsuru yang kini sadar ada ornag yang masuk keruangannya langsung melepaskan pelukan Akohiko dan memberi jarak. Aki yang juga sadr langsung berjalan ke sisi lain.

"Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu? Tanya Akihiko memandang 2 gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eh, I, itu, itu… kami sudah ketuk kok. Mungkin … nggak kedengeran" jawab Naoto ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaaah…. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Masuklah, jadi… Naoto, Aigis apa ada laporan mengenai kasus KA?" tanya Mitsuru tenang yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya. Dia berusaha menghilangkan rona pipanya dengan sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja.

(Yuzu :sejak kapan Mitsuru jadi mudah tersipu begitu?

Dra-chan :Yuzu! Jangan seenaknya bicara pas cerita sedang berlangsung! *sewot*

Yuzu :maap…)

"Ini *menyerahkan map* itu hasil akhir penyelidikan kasus kecelakaan KA. Polisi akhirnya mengatakan kalau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu adalah orang-orang yang berniat jahat, ingin mengacaukan keadaan kota ini. dan sepertinya mereka berhasil dengan adanya kecelakaan naas ini" terang Naoto.

"Hnn…"Mitsuru mengamati laporan itu, sebentar ia melirik Aki kemudian matanya kembali mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang ada dalam map itu. "Baiklah. Jadi kasus ini dinyatakan selesai" kata Mitsuru akhirnya.

"Ng.. Mitsuru-senpai, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tanya Minato-san langsung? Aku... perasaan ku masih belum tenang" kata Aigis ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, boleh juga mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang selamat dan sekarang Minato sudah sadar"

"Masalah itu biar kami yang tanyakan. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah melihat mereka?" kali ini Akihiko yang bersuara.

"Ummm, rencananya setelah ini. ya' kan Naoto-kun" jawab Aigis melirik Naoto.

"Iya"

"Hmmm *memperhatikan penampilan Naoto* *smirk* Aigis!" setelah memperhatikan Naoto, Mitsuru memanggil Aigis mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naoto dan Akihiko hanya bingung.

"Eng? Hn. Baiklah" jawab Aigis setelah mendapat bisikan dari senpainya lalu gadis android yang bisa di bilang mirip manusia itu pun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Naoto yang membuat gadis bertopi biru itu makin tambah bingung.

"Nah. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang"

"Baik"

Naoto dan Aigis pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah melihat mereka pergi, Akihiko yang penasaran apa yang di bisikan Mitsuru pada Aigis, iapun bertanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Aigis?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memberikan saran pada Aigis" jawab Mitsuru enteng.

"Oh" Akihiko hanya ber'oh' ria.

========================'''''''g

Dra-chan : Yosssss! Udah segini aja!

Yuzu : nanggung amat ceritanya *swetdrop*

Dra-chan : yah, mo gimana lagi, waktunya mepet *tampang melas*

Oh ya, ada kejutan buat Souji di Chapter selanjutnya!

Langsung aja klik tulisan ijo di bawah ni

V

Review!


End file.
